Nobody can take me from you
by follow-ur-dreams
Summary: Vaughn's agent Eliza has a thing for him and therefore Sydney hates her. Will this be something that Syd and Vaughn can move on from together? Or will it all be too much for Sydney?There's a lot of syd and vaughn fluff- completely sv
1. Chapter 1

Nobody can take me from you  
  
Disclaimer- Unfortunately I do not own anything that has to do with alias, as sad as that is. However I do own Eliza!  
  
In my story Francie is not dead and Sydney has quit the CIA after capturing Sloane and Sark and Irina or whoever she has to capture coz we are a bit behind here in Australia.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sydney Bristow walked up to her boyfriend's house with a smile on her face and knocked on the door.  
  
"Coming," he said and opened the door a few seconds later. Immediately his face lit up.  
  
"Hey Syd." He said as he leaned in for a kiss,  
  
"Hey Mike." She replied before giving him a quick kiss. They walked through the front door, hand in hand.  
  
" I missed you," Sydney told Michael, he laughed as he said,  
  
"You saw me last night!"  
  
"I know, but I left at about 11 o'clock and now its 2 o'clock in the afternoon and that's my definition of being away from you for too long," Sydney replied with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Michael wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well then I guess this isn't the right time to tell you about the CIA trip I have to go on soon?" he said looking over her shoulder and then into her eyes.  
  
The smile disappeared from Sydney's face when she heard those words.  
  
"What? Mike you just went on a trip for the CIA last week!" She exclaimed, dropping her arms from around his neck and going to sit on his couch.  
  
"I know sweetie but we've been really busy looking for this Rambaldi artefact and we just found its location, besides, I'll only be giving instructions to Eliza when she's carrying out the mission so I shouldn't even be gone that long."  
  
At the mention of Eliza Sydney crossed her arms and stared at the opposite wall like it was absolutely fascinating while trying not to scream.  
  
"Syd, what's wrong?" Michael asked, the worry lines on his forehead coming into view.  
  
"Nothing," Sydney replied, looking anywhere but at him.  
  
"Don't lie to me," Mike said as he turned her face toward him and forced her to make eye contact. When she did he continued.  
  
"Talk to me," he pleaded,  
  
"Its nothing."  
  
"Obviously its more then nothing to you, come on babe, you've always been able to talk to me about anything, what's different now?" he asked.  
  
Sydney drew in a shaky breath, "It's just."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
All at once Sydney started to blurt things out at rapid speed with Michael listening intently.  
  
"It's just that lately you seem to be spending more time with Eliza then you spend with me and I know its only because of work but she's really pretty and.. I don't know, I told you it was stupid," she said shaking her head and looking down.  
  
"Look at me," Mike told Sydney, slowly she did. "I love you, you, and only you," he said while stroking her hair, "and I'm sorry I've been spending so much time at work but believe me, I'd much rather be here with you then there with her, I will never, ever hurt you, you have to believe that. I love you way to much to do something like that to you."  
  
By the time he was done Sydney was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm sorry for making such a big deal out of this. I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I trust you and l Iove you, you know that. I guess I just don't trust her. I mean, when I met her she was flirting with you like crazy and I was standing right there, I'd hate to think what she might do if she was alone with you." By now a few tears were slowly falling down her face.  
  
"Come here," Mike said as he pulled Sydney to him. "It doesn't matter what Eliza might try to do, the important thing is that I'm in love with you, not her. No matter what she does I'm never gonna act on it."  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and she crawled onto his lap.  
  
"I know," came Syd's reply, muffled by Michaels t-shirt.  
  
"I love you so much," Sydney told him,  
  
"I love you too," he replied and they sat there in each other's arms until Sydney had fallen asleep.  
  
A/N Hope ya liked it! It's my first fic so be nice! Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sydney opened her eyes and stretched, taking in her surroundings. When she remembered where she was she went in search of Michael. She found him ordering Chinese over the phone. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand. The she jumped up and sat on the bench, patiently waiting until he was done ordering.  
  
"Have a nice sleep?" he asked playfully once he hung up the phone.  
  
"Well at the beginning it was absolutely fabulous but then it wasn't anywhere near as good," Sydney stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Really?" Michael asked, raising his eyebrows, "and why is that?"  
  
"Well.." Sydney replied, "At first you were with me and then you left."  
  
Sydney put on her puppy dog face and tried to look disappointed while Mike laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry, do you forgive me?" he asked, putting on the same puppy dog face.  
  
"Hmmm, yeh, I think so," she replied.  
  
"Good," he said and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled away and said, "Well we better go clean up the table in the lounge if you wanna eat on something," Michael stated.  
  
"Awwww, but I don't wanna move," complained Sydney jokingly.  
  
" Here, I'll help you out," he offered as he put his arms under her thighs and she locked her legs around his waist, giggling into his shoulder.  
  
By the time they had finished clearing the table their dinner arrived. They sat down on the couch, him facing forward with her legs on his lap as they talked and watched TV. They both decided that Sydney would stay the night because it was already 9:00 and because, well, they didn't want to be apart when they didn't have to be.  
  
About 15 minutes later all the leftovers were in the fridge and the rubbish in the bin. Then seeing as there was nothing on TV, they went to the video store. When they got home they decided to watch Miss Congeniality, after much begging from Sydney. Michael began to like the story when all the girls started modelling bathers.  
  
"Ohhh, hello," Michael said to the TV screen, or more precisely the girl in the movie wearing a bikini.  
  
"Hey!" said Syd, playfully slapping him on the shoulder. They both laughed.  
  
"Just kidding baby, you look better in a bikini then any of those girls do anyway," Mike stated with a devilish smile as he placed a soft kiss at her neck.  
  
Sydney giggled, "If you say so," came her reply.  
  
Once the movie finished they were both pretty tired so they headed off to bed. Michael got into bed wearing boxer shorts and Sydney slipped in wearing a tank top and boxers. Sydney cuddled up to Mike and made herself comfortable with her head resting on his chest and their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Love you," she said to him.  
  
"I Love you too babe," he replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sydney and Michael both woke up to a stream of sunlight creeping out from underneath the blinds.  
  
"Morning," said Mike, kissing the top of Sydney's head.  
  
"Mmm, good morning," she replied, turning over onto her stomach so that she was facing him.  
  
"Have a good sleep?" he asked, his eyes closing again.  
  
"I did but by the looks of things you didn't?" she asked looking worried, he gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"I did actually, I just wanted to stay here with you a little longer, I get the best sleep when I'm with you," he tightened his arms around her.  
  
"Likewise," she replied and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
"So what do you wanna do today?" he asked.  
  
"Well I have an idea but your not gonna like it." she warned him. He moaned,  
  
"Syd.you know I hate shopping!"  
  
"Please baby?" she asked as she started to plant small kisses along his jaw line.  
  
"Ohhhh, ok," he replied giving in, "but only if you watch tonight's hockey game on TV with me, the Kings are playing,"  
  
"Deal," she replied, sealing it with a kiss. "I'm gonna go have a shower," she said climbing over Michael and off of the bed, "Shops are already open!" she declared over her shoulder.  
  
"Yeh, yeh," he muttered, slowly getting out of bed.  
  
Once they had both showered, dressed and had breakfast they walked out of the house and into their car with Michael driving. When they finally arrived Sydney started to pull her boyfriend along to every shop she wanted to look at. When they walked into Bras and Things Mike grinned,  
  
"I like this shop," he told Syd, she just laughed and squeezed his hand, which was clasped in hers.  
  
"Don't get too excited, I'm only looking for a pair of pyjamas." At that Michael feigned disappointment and Sydney laughed once more. After looking at a few more shops they stopped for lunch at a small restaurant.  
  
Once they finished eating Sydney was prepared to hit the shops again!  
  
"How much longer?" Mike asked as Sydney pulled him along with her.  
  
"One more shop, then I promise we'll leave," she replied, happy that her boyfriend who absolutely hated shopping had lasted this long. From the last shop Sydney brought a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top.  
  
"Ok, lets go," Syd said. Michael put his arm around her waist and she put hers around his as they walked back to the car.  
  
"So when's your CIA trip?" Sydney asked in the car on the way home.  
  
"Next Wednesday," he replied, she just nodded as he pulled up to the house. He turned off the ignition and got out of the car and walked up to the front door with Sydney in the lead. When they got inside Sydney flopped on to the couch, lying down. Mike went over to her and she sat up, allowing him to sit down and then went back to her position with her head resting in his lap. He put one arm across her stomach and started to stroke her hair with his other hand while Sydney started to trace patterns along his arm with her fingers.  
  
"So how long will you be gone?" she asked.  
  
"I should get back on Saturday if everything goes according to plan." He answered.  
  
"That long?" she asked sadly,  
  
"It's only 3 days," he replied with a small smile.  
  
"Well, that's too long for me," Sydney said,  
  
"I know," he said softly, "It is for me too."  
  
Sydney sat up and rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm across her shoulders. They sat there in a comfortable silence until Michael started to speak.  
  
"Hey Syd?"  
  
"Yeh," she replied,  
  
"I know this is out of the blue but I've been thinking a lot lately, about us," he said.  
  
She turned to look at him, "What about us?" she asked, clearly confused.  
  
"Well.I was just wondering if you wanted to move in with me, I mean your always over here, as well as most of your stuff, and we'd be able to see each other more often."  
  
All at once Sydney's face lit up and a grin spread across your face, "I think that's an excellent idea!" she said happily, "I'll go get the rest of my stuff over the next few days and then I can unpack everything while your gone, it'll give me something to do," she replied eagerly.  
  
"So its final then, we're gonna live together," Michael said, also with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yes we are," she replied and they kissed each other and waited until the hockey game started. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Hey everyone! I hope you all like this fic so far, it's my first so go easy on me! Please read and review I really appreciate it! And thanx 4 reviewing Kristina! Keep up the good work on ur fic! Enjoy the story and let me no if u want me 2 keep adding chapters!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next few days passed quickly, with Sydney and Michael making constant trips to Will and Francie's place to get Sydney's things. When they told Will and Francie that they were moving in together Francie looked almost as excited and happy as Sydney felt. Sydney was so glad when Will and Francie got together. Neither of them had ever been as happy with anyone else as they are with each other.  
  
By the time Wednesday came Sydney had all her things at their house and was ready to unpack so that she could do something else besides thinking about Mike. His plane left at 10:00 in the morning so they still had at least an hour to talk since Michael had packed the night before. Then they sat on the bed with their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"I don't want you to go," Sydney said so softly Michael almost couldn't hear her,  
  
"I know sweetie, I don't wanna go either,"  
  
"Just don't forget about me ok?" Sydney said while Mike laughed gently,  
  
"It would be absolutely impossible for me to forget you, it's only 3 days remember, everything will be the same when I get back," he promised.  
  
Sydney moved away from Michael a tiny bit and began to speak,  
  
" If she comes on to you it wont be the same, you'll realise that she's prettier then I am and since she still works for the CIA and I'm still going to school and will probably never go back to the CIA you'll realise you have more in common with her and you'll see her more often and-,"  
  
"Sydney, stop it," Michael said, which came out more harsh then he had intended.  
  
She immediately stopped talking and drew in a sharp inhale of breathe, he'd never spoken to her like that before.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to come out sounding the way it did, it's just that what your saying, it's like you don't trust me enough to know that I wouldn't hurt you, and I would never do that to you. Syd, we've been through this already."  
  
"I know," she said, sounding ashamed, "and I do trust you, more then anyone else I know, I just don't trust her and..I don't know, I guess I'm just feeling a bit insecure."  
  
"Why would you feel that way?" he asked. She thought for a while.  
  
"Maybe I don't feel insecure, I know you wouldn't hurt me, it's just that I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Sydney's voice cracked and the tears spilled over, "You're the most important person in my life Mike, from the time I met you, you became the reason I woke up in the morning, why I worked so hard to take down Sd-6, yeh, I was avenging Danny's murder but then I also worked so hard because I knew that if we took them down and I quit the CIA we could be together, I didn't work that hard for the person I love the most to be taken away from me."  
  
She was crying hard now, her body shaking with the effort to hold back the tears. She put her head in her hands and continued to cry as Michael wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Hey, it's ok, shhh, don't cry baby, I'm right here. I'll always be here," She wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said in between sobs,  
  
"Don't be," he replied. " Sydney I love you so much, you know that. I'm never gonna leave you, never, shhhh, it's ok."  
  
After awhile she stopped crying but didn't loosen her arms around his waist, instead she held on even tighter. They sat there for a while this way until Michael gently pushed her back a bit so that he could see her face. He put a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in and she did the same. Their lips met and they kissed softly but deeply for a while, reminding each other how much they meant to them, until it was time for him to leave. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N hey evri1! Thanx heapz 4 all the reviews keep em cumin! And yeh I realise that Sydney wouldn't really act like this but oh well.I'm writing anotha fic at the moment which I'll post soon that has Sydney being more jealous instead of like this, although the story line is pretty different. In this chapter she's a bit angrier tho. Anyway on with the story!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next few days went by way to slowly for Sydney's liking. She spent most of her time unpacking and hanging out with Francie and Will but that didn't stop her from thinking about Michael non-stop. Well, Michael and Eliza. God she hated having those two names in the same sentence. If that little bitch tries anything I'll.aghhr! I'm not sure what I'd do but it would probably be illegal. She remembered the first time she met Eliza. She and Michael had been walking in the park one day when they crossed paths.  
  
"Hey Michael," Eliza had said in a sultry voice,  
  
"Oh, hi Eliza," Mike had replied politely, "This is my girlfriend Sydney."  
  
They both said hello to each other and Eliza quickly turned her attention back to Michael.  
  
"So," Eliza started, "I'm really looking forward to the mission coming up, who knows if it goes well enough we might be able to go out for a victory drink,"  
  
"I'm sure the team would love to celebrate with you," he had replied, fully aware she had intended for it to be just the two of them.  
  
That brought a smile to Sydney's face and she turned her head slightly, smiling sweetly at Eliza. Her smile became even wider when she received a glare from Eliza and Michael tightened his arm around her waist.  
  
"Well I have to go," Eliza had said, "See you at work Michael," she said to him.  
  
"Bye" he replied.  
  
Back to the present Sydney found herself also smiling. She knew that Eliza didn't have a chance with Mike.  
  
She might with Weiss , she thought to herself, laughing out loud. I'm sure the whole, I'm a blonde bimbo who loves to wear mini skirts and the smallest tops I can find thing would really interest him. She laughed again and then looked at her watch, 7:00 pm on Friday night, Michael will be coming home tomorrow! Sydney thought happily. She made some dinner, finished off her paper, which was due in a weeks time and curled up on the couch with her favourite book.  
  
She was so involved in the book she was reading that she barely heard the knock on the door. She walked to the door, wondering who it could be, Dad would have called first, she thought, same with Francie and Will. She reached the door and swung it open,  
  
"Michael!" she exclaimed, running into his arms and almost knocking him over.  
  
He laughed, "hey," he replied. Wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around. Once her feet were on the ground again Sydney started to talk.  
  
"Not that I'm not extremely happy to see you but what are you doing here?" she asked, "Your not meant to be here till tomorrow."  
  
"Well the mission went better then expected, most people stayed the night to get some rest but I took the early flight out and slept on the plane," he explained.  
  
"How's Eliza?" Sydney asked, not that she cared, "I bet you must have had a fabulous conversation with her before the mission started," Sydney said sarcastically with a small laugh. Michael laughed at the memory.  
  
"Actually," he started, "she asked me how I was and I told her that I was ok but that I missed you, that shut her up for awhile."  
  
"I bet it did," Sydney replied, laughing with him.  
  
"I missed you," Mike said, wrapping his arms around Sydney's waist from the back. She leaned into his embrace.  
  
"I missed you too," she replied and turned around in his arms to kiss him.  
  
"I missed that too," Mike said grinning widely, Sydney just laughed and pulled on his arm, leading him to the bedroom. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Wats up guys? I just wanted 2 remind u all that in my story Francie's still the real Francie and she's still alive. She and Will have been a couple for awhile now and Francie knows about Sydneys life as a spy. Now enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Sydney woke up and turned over to see Michael watching her.  
  
"Hey," he said,  
  
"Hi," she replied.  
  
"I'm gonna go have a shower, I meant to have one last night but I forgot."  
  
"Ok," Sydney said, "I'll start making breakfast."  
  
They gave each other a quick kiss and both got out of bed, one headed for the shower, the other for the kitchen.  
  
Once that was done Michael had to go to work for a couple hours so Sydney decided she would do some cleaning around the house. Mike gave her a quick kiss before heading out the door and Sydney started cleaning. She went to put the dishes in the dishwasher but as she got there she found that they were already in there and being washed at that exact moment. Sydney smiled, realising that Michael had found the time to do that for her before leaving.  
  
She then did some washing and was hanging some clothes up when she heard the cordless phone ringing. She quickly went back in side and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi," Francie replied, "So hows, ummm.well not married life.or single life.."  
  
Sydney laughed as her friend tried to figure out how to say it.  
  
"Okay, hows life living with Michael? Yeh that's it," Sydney laughed again, this time joined by Francie.  
  
"Its great. I dunno, I guess it doesn't feel that much different considering how much I used to stay over here anyway. How are you and Will going?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Really well actually, I don't know how you do it though."  
  
"Do what?" Sydney asked, confused.  
  
"Well I'm missing Will already coz he's at the CIA working, but Michael's a handler, he goes on trips and stuff, if Will had to go away for work I think I'd go insane." Francie stated.  
  
"Yeh," Sydney sighed, "Believe me it's not easy, but I can deal with it as long as long as he's safe throughout the mission, which thankfully he usually is unless he has to go help Eliza."  
  
Francie had known about Sydney's old life as a spy for awhile now, Sydney had been scared to tell her, but she was extremely grateful to be able to be completely honest with her best friend for once.  
  
"Oh yeh, Eliza, I almost forgot about her, does Michael know that you hate her?" Francie asked.  
  
"Yeh, he does."  
  
"and."  
  
"and what?" Syd asked,  
  
" Well, how did he take it? Was he angry?"  
  
"Well the first time I brang it up he wasn't angry, but the second time we talked about it he was getting annoyed, but then he was okay with it, I know he doesn't like Eliza anyway," Syd told her friend.  
  
"Well I'm glad you two got it out in the open," Francie replied.  
  
"Yeh, so am I," Sydney said.  
  
At that moment the door opened and Mike walked in, he saw she was on the phone and decided not to bother her, instead he gave her a peck on the cheek and quietly said hi, she said hi back and smiled, then went back to her phone conversation while Michael went to change out of his suit.  
  
"Mike just got back, is Will home yet?" Sydney asked,  
  
"No, not yet, he only left about an hour and a half ago so he wont be back for awhile, tell Michael I say hi, I've gotta go to the restaurant for a while, I'll see you later?"  
  
"Sure, bye," Sydney said hanging up the phone.  
  
Michael came down the stairs in dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, that outfit was Sydney's favourite. Sydney smiled widely at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled back at her.  
  
"So, it's only 5:00, what do you wanna do?" Mike asked, Sydney thought about it for a couple seconds.  
  
"Umm..how about a walk on the beach?" Sydney asked hopefully,  
  
"Sure," Michael replied.  
  
Since Sydney was already dressed in jeans and a white tank top they left straight away. Once they got there they left their shoes in the car and walked hand in hand along the ocean. Then they decided to sit down for a while. Mike sat down and Syd sat on his lap so that she was on her side, facing a different direction to Mike.  
  
They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Michael asked.  
  
"How much everything has changed," Sydney replied, "a year ago we wouldn't even be able to be seen together in public, look at us now."  
  
Michael kissed her softly on the forehead and she turned around to give him a hug. He chuckled lightly.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, "not that I mind," he added.  
  
"What, I need a reason to hug you now?"  
  
"You never need a reason to hug me, Syd," he replied with a smile,  
  
"Good," she replied, smiling as she hugged him again. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Sydney and Michael decided it was time to leave after they watched the beautiful sunset. They got into their car and held hands again once they were both inside. During the ride home Mike noticed that Sydney's grip on his hand had loosened. He looked over to find her sleeping peacefully.  
  
A short while later he drove up their driveway, turned off the ignition and got out of the car. Since he didn't want to wake her up her picked her up gently and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Why does she do that even when she's asleep? He thought to himself, Apparently Eric's ex girlfriend did to, unfortunately he found that out because he had to carry her out of his car after she had passed out from too much alcohol, he laughed quietly to himself as he put Sydney into a different position so he could unlock the door.  
  
He kicked it closed behind him and walked quietly up the stairs.  
  
Why does the bedroom have to be upstairs? he thought. He finally reached the bedroom and put Sydney down on the bed. When he started to get up two hands pulled him back down on top of her.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Sydney asked sleepily,  
  
"I really hope you didn't make me climb those stairs with you in my arms even though you were awake," he asked with mock seriousness, eyebrows raised.  
  
Sydney laughed, "Nope, I only woke up when you put me down, I suppose I should get changed," she said looking down at her top and jeans.  
  
"Yeh, you might want to shake the sand of the blanket too," he said, grinning as he walked off to the bathroom attached to their bedroom.  
  
"Arghh," Sydney moaned, burying her head in the pillow, listening to Michael laugh.  
  
Once they had both had a shower to get rid of the sand they climbed into bed.  
  
Michael had showered after Sydney so she was already in bed when he got there, curled up into a ball on the side facing away from him. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder, kissing her neck. She put the book down and covered his hands with hers. After a minute or so of silence Michael spoke up.  
  
"You okay babe?" Sydney smiled,  
  
"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Mike looked sceptical, "I don't know, your just quieter then usual, that's all,"  
  
"I'm fine, really. I'm just glad you're here with me, I never thought I'd be able to live this life again, the life I dreamt of for so long, but i'm living it, and i'm living it with you, I couldn't ask for anything more." Sydney assured Michael.  
  
He kissed her temple lightly.  
  
"I love you," he told her, for what must have been the hundredth time that week.  
  
Sydney's smile became a grin, the way it always does when Mike's around.  
  
"I love you to Mike," she replied.  
  
Then they both fell asleep, dreaming of each other and their future together, knowing that everything they had hoped for could now come true.  
  
A/N Well that was gonna be the end of my story but im not sure if it should be now. If you guys do think I should keep goin with this story do u want it to be mainly fluff like Vaughn could propose to Syd or sumthing? Or would you prefer there to be more of a storyline to it? Something like the CIA needs Sydney for a mission so she has to go back and ends up being partners with Eliza on a mission? They're just sum ideas. Let me no if u hav anymore and wat ya think! Thanx heapz to all of u who read and reviewd this story! It really helped! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanx 2 all who reviewd its really appreciated! Since u guys sorta didn't mind wat I put into the story next im gna go with my suggestions, both of em since a lot of guys wanted 1 and some of u wanted the otha! Well keep it up with the reviews! Enjoy the story, sorry I've been taking so long to update but I've been getting more english and maths homework then a year 9 should! Well not so much maths but definitely English, lots of assignments and reading and stuff. Really don't want year ten to come - really, really don't.. neway heres the story. (  
  
DISCLAIMER- I'm new to this and don't know if I have to do this for every chapter. If I haven't and I was meant to then I'm really sorry but as I said at the beginning I don't own anything that has to do with Alias, but Eliza's mine!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The next few days went by pretty quickly for the both of them. Sydney was busy marking some papers that she had to give back to her students after the holidays were over. (A/N- really sorry I didn't mention this before, thanx to Jade-Tessier for reminding me!) Michael was at the CIA a lot more often lately. Some Rambaldi artefact or another. Sydney tried not to get to involved in Mike's work and concentrate on her own. She had spent enough time in the spy department to last her a lifetime.  
  
As she finished marking the last of the students test's she tapped her pen repeatedly against the palm of her other hand, desperately thinking of something to do that would keep her occupied until Mike came back. She decided to go for a jog around the park.  
  
Jogging through the park she reflected on how she had been acting with this whole 'Eliza' situation. She realised she was probably being an enormous pain but it was either that or beat the crap out of Eliza, and well..she didn't feel like wasting her energy on that. A flash of blonde hair caught her eye as she stopped at a hot dog and drink stall to buy a bottle of water, she had left her's at home and was in serious need of a drink.  
  
Huh, that girl looks a lot like Eliza. Geez Syd, cool it, your over this now remember? You don't need to go around thinking that every blonde under the age of 30 is Eliza.  
  
As she stood behind the two or three people in front of her waiting for their hot dog a few people qued up behind Syd and the stall operators took this as a sign to hurry up. Sydney paid for her bottle of water a and turned to leave. As she turned she saw that same blonde girl from before, only from close-up this time. She tried to walk off un-noticed but only managed to go about a metre or so.  
  
You can't be serious. What did I do? What the hell did I do? She asked repeatedly in her head as she stared, exasperated at the sky.  
  
"Sydney it is you!" A blonde girl wearing short - and I mean short denim.well you could probably call them shorts- said to her while she flipped her hair over one shoulder.  
  
"Eliza," Syd replied, plastering a smile on her face and attempting to look sweet. "How are you? I thought you'd be at work around now, Michael is."  
  
"Yeh I know, I went in this morning but Michael said that I didn't need to be there. They're still finalising some of the details for the mission so I have to go in tomorrow and find out what the plan is, you know, when it's finished." Eliza said, followed by a small giggle.  
  
Oh my god. She giggled, I mean as in serious Barbie doll giggle, one more hair toss and she'll be able to play Barbie in a movie without even trying.  
  
Eliza chose that time to move her hair over her shoulder once more and then grab a stray piece and twirl it around her fingers.  
  
And there it is!  
  
She tried not to smirk as that thought came to her, but even with her excellent spy skills she didn't succeed all that well.  
  
"What?" Eliza asked seriously confused.  
  
"Huh? Oh nothing, a line from a comedy movie Mike and I watched the other night just came to me." Sydney replied.  
  
Yeh, that worked. She may be a spy but she still hasn't caught up to my standards yet thankyou very much.  
  
"Oh ok, what movie was that? I can't find that many good comedy's lately." Eliza commented.  
  
Think fast Syd.  
  
"Really?" Syd replied, trying to buy some time to think of a good comedy, "There's plenty around."  
  
"Yeh I guess there are. To be honest I haven't really seen any lately. I dunno, it's just not the same unless your watching it with that special someone, you know?" Asked Eliza. "Your so lucky to have someone like Michael, I wish I did." She continued, staring dreamily into the distance.  
  
Okay what?! She better not mean what I think she means! Whoa, take some deep breaths Syd, that's not what she meant. All she meant was that she wished she could have a guy like Michael right? That she could share her life with someone who loves her as much as Mike and I love each other. Yeh that's it. There's no way she actually wants Michael as that person though. Yeh I'm just overreacting, that's all. Yeh.  
  
Sydney's thoughts were interrupted once again by the sound of Eliza's voice.  
  
"Well I should probably get going, gotta meet some friends. Nice seeing you again."  
  
"Oh yeh, bye." Sydney replied as she headed off in her own direction. She continued her jog around the park, the conversation between Eliza and herself still on her mind.  
  
A/N Please keep reviewin guys! I really appreciate it and I'll try to update more often! 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER- I only own Eliza, I don't own anything that has to do with Alias. I know, it really is a sad fact.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sydney changed and showered once she got home, before having a nap on her bed. She ended up jogging further out then she had intended and therefore she also had to jog the same distance back, which ended up being twice as long a jog then she usually would have taken. She burrowed her head further into the pillow, her eyelids drooping and her breathing becoming slow and even.  
  
Michael Vaughn turned the key in the lock and opened the door to his and Sydney's house. Walking inside he saw that Sydney wasn't in the lounge or the kitchen, and after a quick search found out that she wasn't downstairs at all. He climbed the stairs to their bedroom, figuring that even if Syd wasn't there he could still change out of his suit. Looking through the open door he saw Sydney sleeping peacefully. He decided to let her sleep for a bit longer, kissed her lightly on the forehead, and walked into the adjoining bathroom to have a shower.  
  
Sydney stirred and opened her eyes. She heard the sound of running water and turned her head in the direction of the bathroom just as the water was turned off. She came to the conclusion that Mike was home already. Sure enough a minute or two later he walked out of the bathroom door in a white shirt and dark blue jeans. Sydney, in her pale yellow tank-top and denim skirt that stopped just above her knees, smiled broadly as he entered.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead," Michael said as he walked over to where she was sitting on the bed.  
  
"Hey!" She replied happily. They kissed quickly and she wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms went around her waist.  
  
"So what were you thinking about before I came in?" Mike asked, his voice muffled by Sydney's hair. He turned onto his back, lying on the bed and pulled Sydney to him so that her head was on his chest, their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"What makes you think I was thinking?" Sydney asked with a grin as Mike laughed aloud. "Nah, I wasn't really thinking about one thing in particular, just staring into space I guess."  
  
"So you weren't thinking about me then? Fine, see what I care!" he said as he turned onto his side, facing away from her and pretending to be mad.  
  
"Awww sweety, I always think about you, I said nothing in particular, you were one of the other things I was thinking about. Promise." Syd replied as she cuddled up to Michael's side and used her puppy dog face on him.  
  
Mike turned back around and once again wrapped his arms around Sydney  
  
"Yeh, sure," Michael said sarcastically.  
  
"I was!" Sydney proclaimed, "Well what were you thinking about then?"  
  
"What was I thinking about when?" Mike asked.  
  
"I dunno, in the shower."  
  
"What was I thinking about? The really hot girl that was walking down the street on my way home." Mike said as he tried to keep a straight face, which he did pretty damn well. Those little field trips with Syd for the CIA really do come in handy sometimes. He thought to himself.  
  
"Oh really? Well I wasn't being completely honest about what I was thinking about anyway, I just didn't want to hurt you or your ego." Syd stated matter-of-factly, keeping on the same straight face as Michael and also succeeding at it.  
  
"My ego?"  
  
"Your ego."  
  
"I so don't have an ego." He said defensively.  
  
"Oh please, every guy has an ego."  
  
"They do not!" Michael exclaimed.  
  
Sydney gave him an 'oh please' look and he backed down.  
  
"Fine, but my ego isn't very big, it's small, very small."  
  
Sydney coughed a couple times and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"What? Fine, when have I had a huge ego?"  
  
Sydney thought for a bit. "Well actually, it sorta depends on what you classify as an ego, like if someone with a huge ego is someone who's selfish or if it's someone who's more jealous, or possessive."  
  
"Oookay.I better not be the selfish one!"  
  
"Your not the selfish one."  
  
"So I'm the jealous and possessive one?"  
  
"I guess,"  
  
"I am so not possessive, and I don't get that jealous!"  
  
"Oh come on," Syd started as she stared at Mike in disbelief. "Noah was one, quite a big one I must say. Half the time when I went on a mission in a bikini you wanted to beat the guy up, or when I had to wear black lingerie and then the guy made me change into the red one, at which point you would want to kill that guy for making me take the black one off and then you'd call him a son of a bitch, or vice-versa. I can't remember which order Weiss said them in."  
  
Mike's face turned bright red at hearing this, "I'm gonna kill him, he's dead."  
  
Sydney laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Anyway," Michael quickly continued, "stop changing the subject, what were you thinking about before?"  
  
"Oh that, nothing really. But have you seen the new milkman? Whoa, especially on hot days when he jogs up to the front porch with his top off, only wearing a pair of shorts," Syd sighed as she stared into the distance dreamily.  
  
Michael tuned onto his stomach and put his head just above Sydney's so that they were looking at each other.  
  
"Well, I guess I don't have to kiss you anymore then, or hug you or keep you company, the milkman can do all that for you." He said as he sat up and started to get off the bed.  
  
He didn't actually get off the bed though, due to Sydney hugging him from the back and kissing his neck as she said, "Yeh right, you wouldn't last five minutes."  
  
"Well by the looks of things neither would you," he stated as they smiled at each other. He kissed her deeply on the lips and she returned the kiss equally as deeply. They stayed there in each other's arm's for what seemed like hours, until they went downstairs to make some dinner.  
  
A/N hope ya liked it! Keep reading and reviewin plz! Thanx! I made the chapter a bit longa 4 u all. Obviously I havn't gotten to either of the storylines I suggested earlier but I'm getting there! 


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything that has to do with Alias, I just own Eliza  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
The next day Michael woke up before Sydney and sat there watching her sleep for a while before being interrupted my his mobile ringing. (A/N it's mobile in Aus but I think it's cell phone 4 all u ppl in America, sry but I'm stickin 2 my Aussie language!)  
  
He got out of bed with a groan, searching for his mobile. He found it vibrating in the pocket of his jeans, which were lying on the floor. He picked it up and answered it quickly, looking over to the bed to make sure Sydney hadn't been woken up by the ringing. She hadn't. He answered the phone as he walked out of the bedroom.  
  
"Vaughn."  
  
"Agent Vaughn, this is Agent Kendall. I need you and Agent Bristow here A.S.A.P."  
  
"Uhhhh, Jack isn't here," Mike said in a confused voice.  
  
Kendall sighed audibly on the other end, "Sorry, This is a bit confusing. We need Sydney down here now, and you."  
  
"What? Why do you need Syd? She's quit the agency. I don't think she's going to be to willing to go back to headquarters." Michael stated.  
  
"Well I think she can at least listen to what we have to say, and then make her decision. It's a matter of national security."  
  
"It's always a matter of national security," Michael mumbled under his breath. No shit Kendall, if it wasn't a matter of national security why the hell would the CIA be handling it? That's usually what we're here for.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Kendall said.  
  
"Nothing important sir. I'll try and get Sydney to come but I wont guarantee anything."  
  
"Good, if everything works out we'll see you in about an hour."  
  
Michael heard the dial tone and hung up also. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head rest against his back.  
  
"Hey," Mike said softly, as he put his arms over hers, "hope I didn't wake you."  
  
"You didn't, I just woke up and you weren't there so I thought I'd come and find you."  
  
Michael turned around so that the embrace became a full on hug, and he snuggled his head into Sydney's shoulder. Sydney laughed as she moved her arms from around Mike's waist to around his shoulders and hugged him back.  
  
"I'm guessing this has something to do with your phone conversation just then. I walked in just in time to hear my name mentioned." Sydney stated.  
  
They pulled apart from each other and Michael took her hands in his.  
  
"Okay, now please don't be mad. I swear I didn't know anything until just then, come to think of it I still don't really know anything."  
  
"Mike get on with it," Sydney said as she tried to contain a laugh.  
  
Mike glared at her and she placed a quick kiss in his lips.  
  
"Anyway," Mike began again, "Well there's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna say it. It was Kendall on the phone, he wants us to come in."  
  
"Us as in both of us?" Sydney asked with a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Yeh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, but he wants us over there soon to tell us."  
  
"What bit of 'I quit' didn't they understand. Mike, I don't wanna go back there." Sydney said the last part quietly, but Michael still heard her.  
  
"I know baby," he said as he pulled her to him once again and began to stroke her hair. "But we don't even know what this is about yet, let's not start worrying ok?"  
  
"Yeh, ok." Sydney replied as she sighed deeply and tightened her grip on Michael.  
  
"Come on, we should probably get changed," said Mike. He kissed her on the forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, her arm automatically going around his waist as they walked back to their bedroom to get changed.  
  
About half an hour later they were ready to go and hopped into the car. Michael drove while Sydney stared out the window silently, her hand resting on Mike's thigh as she was left to her thoughts. Every now and then he would look at her with concern in his eyes, and every time, at least when she noticed which was most of the time, she would turn her head around and give him a reassuring smile and squeeze his leg.  
  
They pulled up to the CIA headquarters but Sydney wouldn't remove her hand from Michael's thigh. Instead he took her hand in his and turned toward her. She looked at him with a worried look in her eye.  
  
"Mike, there are too many memories here, I mean it was so hard. I remember everything, when I was told you had the virus, when ..... got killed on national TV, when I found out that my mother betrayed us again-"  
  
Michael interrupted her "Syd, don't think about those times, think about the good ones we had."  
  
"Mike, the only times that were good were the ones I had with you," she replied.  
  
"Well then think about me," He told her. "It shouldn't be too hard since I'll be right next to you." He said reassuringly.  
  
"It's never hard to think about you, I don't even have to try." Sydney said with a smile.  
  
"Well I never seem to be able to get you out of my mind either. Come on, there probably waiting for us."  
  
"Yeh," Sydney said as she took a deep breath and opened the car door. Mike came around to her side and she took his hand in hers. Together they walked through the doors of the CIA office to where Kendall, Jack, Marshall and Eliza were standing and waiting.  
  
Eliza? Are you serious? Come on, give me a break here! Sydney thought to herself as she felt Mike tense momentarily next to her. He obviously didn't know Eliza was going to be here, he would have given Syd some warning if he had. She realised that she had also become tense and exhaled slowly.  
  
They all turned to look at Sydney and Michael as they approached.  
  
"Agent's. I'm glad you could make it," Kendall said with the same stony expression on his face as usual when there was something serious going on. This didn't make Sydney or Michael feel any better.  
  
"I am not an agent," Sydney replied, a stony expression also on her face, "What exactly is this about?"  
  
A/N- well hope u all still like my story. Keep it up with the reviews! I'm not gonna keep writing if I don't get any! Lol. Well season 2 of Alias is almost over here in Australia ( What season is it up 2 in other places like America? Well keep it up with the reviews, I also just posted anotha fic called 'Who Should It Be,' so feel free 2 r&r that 2 if ya want! Thanx evri1 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- Once again I don't own Alias, I wish I did but wat can u do? So don't sue-hey that rhymes! Hehehe  
  
A/N First of all I just wanted 2 say sum stuff 2 a few of my reviewers!  
  
MvsGirl- Aww man I so wanna no what happens next season now! But I'm gonna try and go without the spoilers, but I'll probly end up e-mailin ya sumtime when I can't handle it anymore! I thought it was so funny on Mondays ep when Vaughn pretended to be drunk lol thanx 4 the review  
  
Jade-Tessier- Than 4 all the reviews you've given me! Youv're reviewd almost every chapter! Thank u sooooo much!  
  
Xanya-forever- Awww, he was really cute in that ep wen he was topless huh? Lol but whats his tattoo of? Is it a snake or sumthin? Thanx for the reviews.  
  
Star16- Thanx 4 the reviews, there will still be lots of fluff! Don't worry!  
  
Thanx 2 evri1 else who reviewd I just don't have time 2 write 2 all of u! Feel free 2 add me 2 ur msn instant msg list and talk 2 me on there if ya want! And also I posted a new fic called 'Who should it be?' It's more humorous then this fic, and there will be more fluff in the lata chapters if ya wanna chek it out!  
  
Moving on heres the next chapter. Sorry I took so long!  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Kendall and the others looked at each other before turning back to Sydney. Jack decided to break the silence and tell his daughter. He figured that maybe she would take it a bit better hearing it from him rather then Kendall.  
  
"Well, as you know, Vaughn, with the help of a few others such as Agent Weiss and Marshall, has been working on finding the latest Rambaldi artefact that we know of for the past month or so. According to a page of the manuscript that was finally decoded completely this morning, we have a lead. At first we didn't know the importance of this artefact, but we now know what it is capable of. According to Rambaldi it is what he refers to as, "The diamond of time." Apparently it literally shows how the world began. There have been so many attempts at trying to figure out how the world came into existence but none have yet been proven, so you can see how great this diamond is of importance to us, we have to reach it before the KGB and other international agency's reach it."  
  
"So that's what this diamond was all about." Said Vaughn, speaking for the first time in awhile. "Still, what does this have to do with Sydney?"  
  
"Good question," replied Syd as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked straight at her father. "Go on,"  
  
"Well, we have managed to find its location. However, the occupants of this place do not realise what this diamond it, or that it is even there for that matter. This place is now a nightclub, but used to be one of many of Rambaldi's hideouts. He thought a certain room would be a perfect place to hide it, apparently no one would think of looking for it there. Rambaldi, however, did create a very high security system surrounding the diamond. This is not a project that he worked on alone. We are unsure of his partner but there must be one. We know this because there needs to be two people involved to get through this security barrier. It requires an eye and fingerprint scan, one of Rambaldi and one of the other unknown man, which must be done simultaneously. This is where you come into it Sydney. We need you to accompany Eliza to Australia, where you will complete this mission. We managed to locate copies of the finger and eye prints for you to use, with the help of the Australian Government ASIO."  
  
"I have to what?!" Sydney exclaimed. "No, no ,no! I quit, I'm done! No more! Nothing! Nada! Zilch! Niente!"  
  
"Sydney," her father said, the exasperation evident in his voice. "I know that you have quit, but you don't really get a choice in this. It's a matter of national security and our superiors have requested you to assist Eliza because of how successful your missions have been in the past."  
  
"I can't believer this," Sydney said as her hands moved to her hips and she turned her head away, as if disgusted by something.  
  
"Excuse us, I need to have a word with Sydney alone." Michael said as he saw the mixed emotions of anger, depression, and if he was correct, resign, on Sydney's face.  
  
He took his girlfriend gently by the arm and led her into and empty debrief room. She stood there silently for a bit, looking at the floor, and then straight ahead at the wall, thinking intently.  
  
"Hey, I know this is hard for you, but like your father said, you don't really have much of a choice." He didn't say this in a mean, 'Just do it,' kind of way, he was just stating the obvious.  
  
"Yeh, I know, but.i.." Sydney sighed deeply before shrugging her shoulders and continuing, "I just don't want to do it. I'm done with all this CIA mission stuff. I thought I was finally away from that life. That I could just start a new one with you, a better one, where I'm a teacher and not a spy and where everyone I love is actually there with me, they don't just die because of me or my stupid mistakes in life."  
  
"Syd," Vaughn said gently, but with a firm tone. "Nothing, nothing is going to happen to me just because you have to go on one mission. It'll probably just be like old times. You'll be doing the mission, and I'll be on the other end of the com-link. I'll be there the entire way. You've done this so many times Syd, why should this one be so different? I hate seeing you so distressed about this," Mike said as he rubbed a hand across his forehead, "I can't believe they're doing this." He muttered to himself, but Sydney still heard.  
  
"No, your right. I've done this before a thousand times, this shouldn't be such as big deal. But do I have to be paired up with Eliza of all people!" Sydney exclaimed in a half-joking way.  
  
Vaughn chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around Sydney's waist, pulling her closer to him. Burying her neck into Mike's shoulder she sighed contently.  
  
"I think we should lock the door and stay in here together." Sydney said, sounding completely serious.  
  
Michael laughed again, "Sounds good, but for how long?"  
  
"Until we get too tired to stand up, then we can sit on the chairs or lie on the floor."  
  
"So your basically saying that we should just trap ourselves in here forever."  
  
"Pretty much, well, at least until we get really hungry."  
  
Michael smiled into her hair and then kissed her softly on her head before he released her.  
  
"Come on baby, as much as I hate to say this we should probably go back out."  
  
"Yeh, I guess so." Sydney said as she headed towards the door with Michael following close behind. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- Keep up the reviews guys, the more u review the faster I write! Sry it's been so long but teachers seem 2 like givin ya a lot of homework in the last term of school. One more week 2 go! Yay!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Sydney and Vaughn walked out of the debrief room hand-in-hand, and walked to up to Kendall and the group who were standing in the same spot as they had been before Syd and Mike left for a bit.  
  
"So have," Kendall was stopped short as Sydney interrupted.  
  
"When's the mission?" Sydney asked with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"You all need to be at the airport at 0600 on Thursday, a week from today. You'll leave to Australia where the diamond is located, more specifically South Australia." (I'm a south Aussie so I'm sayin it's here lol)  
  
"Fine, I'll see you then. Mike are you coming or do you have to stay?"  
  
Michael looked at Kendall, not knowing the answer himself. Kendall simply nodded his head and waved his arm in a 'go' gesture.  
  
The couple walked out of the building and into the car, followed by an almost silent drive home. Sydney usually talked to Vaughn non-stop, and she basically always told him her problems. Only him. It had been that way practically since they first met. He remembered her apologising to him in the warehouse, saying how sorry she was that her mother killed his father, tears streaming down her face. He had wrapped his arms around her then as she cried into his shoulder. That was the first time he had held her.  
  
He remembered when she walked into the CIA office, and walked up to where he was working. She had been completely soaked, her mascara running from both the rain that had been outside and her own tears. Neither of them said a word, they didn't need to. He walked up to her and they hugged each other, right in the middle of the office, neither of them caring if anyone walked past and saw them.  
  
There were so many other times like that.  
  
Why is she being so distant now? She's hardly said a word to me since we left the office. Vaughn thought to himself as they arrived in front of their home. They walked up to the front door and Mike opened it, holding it for Sydney to pass through first.  
  
Sydney walked into the lounge room and lay down on the couch, closing her eyes briefly before staring at the ceiling. Vaughn opted to lean against the wall opposite her.  
  
"Syd, is there something else bothering you? Besides the mission?" Michael asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"What? The mission isn't enough to bother me this much?" Sydney said, her tone coming out quite harsh.  
  
Vaughn wasn't expecting that. She didn't usually snap at him for practically no reason.  
  
"All I meant was that you seem a bit too worked up and upset over a mission, I thought maybe there was something else." Vaughn said, his tone also coming out harsher then usual.  
  
Sydney sat up on the couch and looked Michael in the eye. "Yeh well that's easy for you to say. You're not doing the mission, you'll just be sitting on a chair telling Eliza and I what to do, must be real hard." Sydney snapped back, the last four words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"You know what? I am so sick of this. What do you think your better then me because your more of a field agent then I am? I've been on missions too Sydney, and giving instructions and having to make quick decisions which could endanger your agents life isn't as easy as you think! Especially when your agent doesn't even pay attention to you!" Vaughn shot back, obviously implying that Sydney was the agent the agent that never paid attention.  
  
"What is your problem?! You were the only handler I ever listened to! I got you a freaking promotion! I could have been put on probation for going out with you but I still did!"  
  
"Oh please, you wouldn't have been put on probation. They would have needed you in the field. I would have been put on probation, and you know it. And don't ask me what my problem is when you're the one who started this argument! I asked you a question because I was concerned about you!"  
  
"I don't need your concern!" Sydney yelled back at him.  
  
"Fine, don't have it then." Michael said in a slightly lower tone. "I'm outta here."  
  
"Oh yeh, just walk away. That's you, too afraid to do anything right?" She shot back.  
  
"Your full of it you know that? What the hell have I been too afraid to do for you? Huh? Tell me." Vaughn said as he stopped and turned back to face her, glaring directly at Sydney.  
  
"Let's see, it took you absolutely forever to break up with Alice, how long did I have to wait for that? A year or so? Hmm, what else.." Sydney practically yelled at him.  
  
"That's crap! I broke up with her the moment it was safe for us to be together! And it's not like I was the only one dating someone during that first year!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Oh, come on Sydney. Did you seriously think I didn't figure out what was going on between you and Noah? God I cannot believe your throwing this Alice thing in my face. I broke up with her for you! The easy solution would have been to stay with her! I wouldn't have been breaking protocol, I would have been able to sleep a bit better at night, she doesn't go on missions. I was up at night every time you were on a mission. I couldn't sleep until I knew that you were safe! For God's sakes, I don't know what the hell you want from me! Oh and by the way, I won't be sitting on a chair with a com-link for this mission, I have already been assigned to assist both you and Eliza." Michael replied, sounding angrier then ever. The anger slowly drained out of Sydney and her face relaxed as she realised how unreasonable she was being.  
  
"Mike, I,"  
  
"Don't." Michael said, cutting her off. "Just don't. I need to go.somewhere, away from here." He couldn't bring himself to say away from her. Even when they were fighting he couldn't hurt her that much, and he knew that would hurt her. He closed the door behind as Sydney sank down to the floor, tears escaping from her eyes and bouts of sobs overtaking her. She couldn't believe what had just happened. They hadn't had a fight like that since, well, ever. That was the worst one they had ever had. And she was already overcome with guilt. She didn't mean any of what she said, she was just getting to stressed out about this mission thing, and blew things way out of proportion. A new wave of tears ran down her cheeks as she buried her face in the side of the couch to muffle her cries.  
  
A/N- Well this chapter was for all of you guys who wanted some angst. What will happen next? Review and I'll write up another chapter so you can find out! 


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH ALIAS, BUT I DO OWN ELIZA  
  
A/N- since I've been taking awhile to review lately I decided to give u all an extra long chapter! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Vaughn got into the car, slammed the door and pushed the key into the ignition. He backed out of the driveway, knowing exactly where he was going to go. One place that calmed him down as well as Sydney was the pier. There was always the warehouse, but that wasn't exactly great scenery to cheer you up or calm you down, looking out into the ocean however, did fulfil that job. He was still pretty angry about the fight; he couldn't believe what Sydney had said. He had done so much for her, and this is what he gets for it?  
  
He arrived at the pier, parked the car and walked out towards it, where he leaned his arms on the railing and stared into the deep blue water below, thinking about the argument that had just taken place. He couldn't believe how unreasonable Sydney was being. He risked his life countless times to save hers, as well as risking his job. He loved her with his whole heart and broke up with his girlfriend for her, hell, her mother killed his father and he still loved her more then anything. He went for a walk for a bit, before returning to a spot close to where he was before. He looked at his watch and noticed that almost two hours had gone by. He had calmed down quite a bit by now, but there was no way he was going to apologize first. She had started the fight, but that wasn't the only reason. If she was still mad at him and actually believed all the things that she had said to him then he didn't even want to see her. He couldn't. If that was the case he was too afraid that he'd lose it, or do or say something that he would seriously regret. But how could she seriously believe what she had said about him?  
  
Ok, cool it. You don't know that she believed what she had said. Some of the things you said weren't true, it could be the same for her.  
  
He repeated this over in his head a few times, before burying his head in his hands and then running both hands through his hair with a sigh. When he looked back towards the ocean he heard footsteps behind him. The footsteps weren't rushed, in fact they seemed very hesitant, pausing a few times before sounding as though they were close behind Michael. He turned to see Sydney standing a few steps away from him, twisting her hands together and staring down at them.  
  
"Hey," Sydney said quietly, as she stopped twisting her hands but kept them clasped tightly together, unable to look Michael in the eye.  
  
"Hey," he replied, his voice a bit stronger then hers, but still quiet.  
  
There was a brief silence and Vaughn took the time to study her. Her eyes were red and it was obvious that she had crying. Even a few of the front strands of her hair were wet.  
  
"Michael, I, I need you to know how sorry I am. I was such a bitch to you and you didn't do anything to deserve it. I understand if you don't want to see me for awhile or if you don't want to forgive me but I don't know what I would do if you couldn't forgive me. I am so sorry Mike. I blew things completely out of proportion and took all of my anger out on you. I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong and I was a total idiot, I didn't mean anything I said. I really didn't, I just, I got too stressed out about this mission stuff, and about Eliza, when I know that I don't really have anything to worry about."  
  
Sydney took a deep, but shaky breath before looking at him again and continuing.  
  
"I love you so much, and I appreciate everything you've done for me more then you will ever know, even if I basically said the opposite before. You have to believe that I didn't mean what I said. I don't know what I would do if I hadn't met you, if we had never gotten together. And I don't ever want to now. It's just, I had this perfect life for a while, the one I've always dreamed about, no CIA, no SD6. Just me being a school teacher, and coming home to you. This whole mission thing is making me feel as though they're taking it away from me. And I'm afraid that after I do one mission, they'll make me do another and another, and I really don't want that. I'm really, really sorry Mike. And I really hope you can forgive me but I understand if you want me to move out for a bit, stay at Will and Francie's or something, or if you don't want to see me at all," her voice cracked as she said the last bit, and silent tears slid down her face. She roughly wiped them away and crossed her arms, looking up at him, "I'm so sorry,' she said again as her body began to shake with the effort of trying to hold back her cries.  
  
"Sydney, Syd, come here," Vaughn said gently as he pulled her to him. Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his back, as if afraid that if she let go he would disappear. Michael continued, his voice gentle as he stroked her hair. "I'm sorry too, and I didn't mean all the hurtful things that I said either, But there's no way possible that I would never want to see you again. I love you way too much." He pulled away a bit so that he could look her in the eye. He pushed a few strands of hair behind her face, and she offered him a week smile in return.  
  
"We're gonna have fights Syd, every couple does, ours are just a bit more complicated. But we will get through them, every single one, I promise."  
  
He finished this off by kissing her forehead and wiping away a few more tears that had fallen. She looked up at him and he lowered his face to hers in a gentle but passionate kiss. They stood there for a while longer once they finally pulled apart. Sydney faced the ocean with Michael behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands covering his, as she leaned against him and he rested his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Come on, let's go home," Michael whispered into her ear. He kissed her on the cheek before pulling away and taking her hand. Sydney however didn't think this was close enough, so she let go of his hand and wrapped both arms around his waist, one arm going around the back and the other around his front. He smiled into her hair and kissed her forehead once more, wrapping both of his arms around her shoulders. They walked towards the car, smiling for the first time in hours.  
  
They finally arrived home to the phone ringing. Vaughn reluctantly released Sydney to answer it, and Sydney went to turn on the radio.  
  
Vaughn walked back into the lounge room to find Sydney looking through their DVD collection and singing along to 'Lost without you' by Delta.  
  
He grabbed her hand and spun her around as she laughed. They then began to slow dance in time to the music.  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what  
  
I'd do I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
They continued to dance as they smiled at each other and talked, sharing the occasional kiss. As Delta's song came to an end Hilary Duff's 'Anywhere but here' song started to play, and Sydney and Vaughn continued to dance together.  
  
When I'm in a crowd  
  
Or on an island by myself  
  
Silent or too loud  
  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
  
And I can't believe  
  
You hit me fast and hard  
  
When you turn to me and say  
  
Never change the way you are  
  
Trying to catch your eye  
  
Things will never look the same  
  
Now I can't deny  
  
You're the moth and I'm the flame  
  
There I go again  
  
I should walk before I run  
  
How can I explain  
  
I can't stop  
  
what you've begun  
  
They danced a bit faster to this song. Michael constantly spinning and dipping Sydney, making them both dissolve into laughter.  
  
I'm falling through the door  
  
Flying 'cross the floor  
  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
  
You're burning up my dreams  
  
Crazy as it seems  
  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
  
Anywhere but here  
  
What goes on inside  
  
Is a mystery no doubt  
  
A roller coaster ride  
  
I may never work it out  
  
Here's the brand new me  
  
Skates around and floats on air  
  
I'm a sight to see  
  
Rainbow colors in my hair  
  
You have set me free  
  
The one who gets me there  
  
Sydney thought about how relevant this song was to their relationship as she continued to dance. She had changed when she met Vaughn, she was more fun, more carefree. She still missed Danny but she had moved on. Michael was the only important thing in her life right now. And she definitely feels like she's floating on air whenever she's around Mike. She didn't want to be anywhere else but where she was.  
  
Here is the place where  
  
My head is spinning  
  
Time is beginning  
  
To race away  
  
You come to throw me  
  
Knock me off my feet  
  
You give me wings to fly  
  
The worls goes crashing by again  
  
I'm falling through the door  
  
Flying 'cross the floor  
  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear  
  
You're burning up my dreams  
  
Crazy as it seems  
  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
  
Anywhere but here  
  
Vaughn was also thinking about the relevance of this song. He was so much happier around Sydney, happier then he had been with Alice, or with any of his other girlfriends. Everything they had been through together was worth it to get here. He had also changed when he met Sydney. He never laughed like he laughed with her, he wasn't as deeply involved with his work anymore. She was the most important thing to him.  
  
The song ended and they both decided to grab something to eat while they watched a DVD. Things seemed to go back to the way they were before learning about the mission. If anyone saw the two now they would never think that during the same day they had had the biggest fight of their relationship so far. They then headed off to bed, arms wrapped around each other, both of them sleeping without a problem, dreaming about one another.  
  
A/N- well there ya go I hope u liked it. But rememba 2 review, or ur not getting another chapter! hehehe 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- I am really sorry evri1 I didn't mean 2 take so long 2 put this up. I wont be able 2 update 4 awhile because I'm visiting sum relatives in Mildura (Victoria) until Sunday nite. Oh and just in case I don't update be4 the 25th, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I'm getting the 1st season of alias on dvd lol. Anyway enjoy the chapter, here's sum notes 2 a few of my reviewers. Sorry 2 those that I don't write 2, but I cant reply 2 all of ya! Keep up the reviews!  
  
Xanya-forever-thanx 4 all ur reviews and I love ur little fantasy lol. I wont use it if u don't want me 2. It's urs -u should use it in ur own story. It was really good tho, then it could be reversed and they could watch daredevil lol.  
  
Steph- I'm glad ur in2 fanfic now! And yeh I was really mad wen I heard that Vaughn gets married, but I'm in Australia and we've finishd season 2 but havnt started season 3 yet. Enjoy the rest of the season, It's a good 1!  
  
Supergirl-I'm writing! Lol glad u like the story so far. Keep reading and reviewing, I appreciate it!  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Sydney looked on, tears making their way down her face as Michael walked out of the door. He was furious and she knew it. She also knew that it was all her fault. She sank down onto the floor as her own cries took over, her body shaking involuntarily. Her hands roughly wiped away the tears and she stood up, walking to the door. She had to apologize to Vaughn. He needed to know how sorry she was. She opened the door knowing that he couldn't have gotten too far. She saw him about to cross the main road, which was just before the a road infront of their house.  
  
"Michael!" she shouted, trying to get him to turn around so that she could apologize.  
  
Vaughn stopped short as he heard his name, and turned to face Sydney. He didn't want to put up with this. He needed time alone, to think.  
  
"Sydney, not now. I have to go. I just, I can't be around you at the moment." He said with a shake of his head. He turned about to cross the road, but Sydney had started to run and got to where he was easily. She grabbed his arm and turned him around so that they were facing each other.  
  
"What?!" Vaughn asked harshly as he looked at her. "Did you think of something else to say? Some other selfish thing that I've done. Maybe you've think I'm cheating on you too? Huh? I mean, why not? You seem to assume everything else I do is wrong, why don't I just start acting like the guy In there you were describing to me? I'll just go find some other girl to screw. Hey, maybe I could do that while I'm directing my agent on a mission, I mean it's so easy to do I should be able to do both at once right? I'm so sick of this shit."  
  
"Michael, you know I didn't mean all that stuff." She wanted to keep explaining but he wouldn't listen. He turned and without looking walked across the road at a fast pace. From that moment everything was a blur to Sydney.  
  
A car horn beeped. The sound was deafening to Sydney. She covered her ears on reflex and turned her head away from the sound. Even with her hands over her ears she could not escape the next sound that came pounding through. The squealing of brakes followed by a sickening thud, then another. This sound brought Sydney back to reality and her head whipped towards the road. Her eyes grew wide and she began to shake as she took in the scene in front of her.  
  
"No." It was barely a whisper, but at that time it was all that she could manage.  
  
"No!" she screamed it this time. She ran onto the road and knelt besides Vaughn, tears cascading down her cheeks. His unconscious body was lying on the road, he had obviously broken at least one leg, as well as possibly a few broken ribs. Shards of glass left him with bleeding scars from the impact with the windshield. Blood protruded from a large gash on his head, the sticky red substance staining his hair. She moved his head so that so that it was resting on her lap. She stroked his hair and whispered words of comfort in his ears, as well as apologizing over and over, her mind telling her that it was her fault. All her fault. She faintly heard the sound of sirens approaching, and dimly noticed the paramedics who came running out, a few taking Vaughn from Sydney's embrace, another pulling Sydney away. She struggled and screamed, and another paramedic helped to keep her back. Tears endlessly flowed down her cheeks as she continued to yell. She saw Michael being carefully moved onto a stretcher. Suddenly one of the paramedics yelled something out, Sydney was unable to hear him but it caught the attention of the man's fellow paramedics. They rushed over to Vaughn, one of them with a defibrillator in hand.  
  
"One, two, three- clear!"  
  
Sydney watched as her body went into shock, while Vaughn's body surged upwards from the electricity coursing through his unconscious body. Time passed in a blur, and the paramedics stepped away, an expression of sad resignation on each of their faces. Vaughn lay still. His chest wasn't rising, he was no longer breathing in the air. He was unmoving. Completely still. Sydney yelled out in agony as what this meant dawned on her. She didn't know how but she managed to break away from the two men holding her, and ran to Vaughn's side, immediately checking for a pulse. Finding none she cried even harder, her cries echoing through the crowded street.  
  
The paramedics returned and tried to pull her back, shaking her. Repeating her name.  
  
"Sydney. Sydney!"  
  
Her eyes shot open at her name being called out, and her body immediately jerked forwards. She tried to steady her breathing as well as her heartbeat, sweat pouring down her face mixing with tears. Her body continued to shake violently. She looked around and took in her surroundings. The shaking calmed down and her breathing started to slow.  
  
"Hey, It's okay, your okay." She turned her towards the voice. When she saw the beautiful green eyes that she knew so well staring back at her she launched herself into his arms. She started to cry again, and Vaughn held her tightly, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead as he rocked her gently back and forth, trying to comfort her and calm her down.  
  
"Shhh, your alright now. It was just a dream, it wasn't real. You were having a nightmare. Everything's okay now. I'm here." He continued to whisper words of comfort as she crawled onto his lap, holding onto him tightly.  
  
Eventually the crying subsided, and she pulled back a bit, but did not move from his lap. She turned to face him and kissed his forehead, then his lips lightly, before turning onto her side and leaning against his chest.  
  
"Must have been some dream, wanna talk about it?" Vaughn whispered to her, as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.  
  
She sniffed a few times before relaying her dream to him.  
  
"It was terrible. You were dead and it was all my fault. I reminded myself so much of my mother. She killed your father and I killed you. Like mother like daughter, I guess." She ended this with a dry laughing sound, hardly recognising the sound herself.  
  
"Hey!" Vaughn said firmly as he pulled away so that he could look at her. "You are nothing like your mother, you know that. I know you would never deliberately try to hurt me. Your kind and your loving and your gentle. You are without a doubt the most beautiful person I have had the honour to meet and I am so thankful to have you in my life. Nothing will ever change that. Okay?"  
  
Sydney nodded her head slightly and wiped away the tears that had come when she was telling Vaughn about her dream.  
  
"I'll go get you a glass of water." Vaughn got out of bed to get the drink but after just a few steps he heard footsteps behind him. Sydney wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested the side of her face against his back.  
  
"What?" she said as she heard Michael chuckle lightly. "I just had a very bad nightmare and shouldn't be left alone." Sydney stated in a firm but playful tone.  
  
"I totally agree," Vaughn replied as the two walked off to the kitchen before returning to their bed, Sydney eventually falling asleep with Vaughn's comforting arms around her. She received no more nightmares that night.  
  
A/N- So? Did ya like it? I know it's a bit different to what I usually write. I'll probably be writing another short story now. I actually had an alias dream that I'm gonna write about. How sad is that? It's pretty bad wen u start having dreams about ur fave tv show huh? Please review if u want me 2 continue! ****MERRY CHRISTMAS! **** 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, but to make it up to you I have an extra long chapter for ya. The longest one I've written so far actually. So how was x-mas for all of you guys? What pressies did ya get? I got season one of Alias, season 2 isn't out in Australia yet as far as I know. I also got the Matrix Reloaded and Final Destination 2 on dvd. The first Final Destinations better but I'll just buy that myself. If you haven't seen that movie go hire it! It rules! I also got Jet's album and money. Anyway I'm gonna stop and let you read the chapter. Part of it was inspired by xanya-forever, but I'll write more about that at the end. Hope everyone enjoyed new years eve and day, good luck for 2004!  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Sydney woke up the next morning to find that she was alone. Michael was not lying in bed next to her as he usually would be. She then heard voices coming in from the other room. It sounded like an argument. Sydney got up, had an extremely quick shower, changed into a blue denim skirt that ended just above her knees and had buckles on the side for decoration, and a white top with sleeves that finished just above her elbow, but the neckline stretched right across he shoulder so that they were bare. She didn't know why she was dressing in this, she usually just wore jeans and a tank-top or track pants around the house. But she wanted to do something today. Go out with Vaughn. He was so great last night, comforting her after her nightmare. She didn't want him to think that she didn't appreciate it, that she didn't appreciate him. She did, she most definitely did. She applied a bit of mascara and some lip gloss, going for her usual natural look. Vaughn had told her over and over again that she didn't have to dress up for him. He thought she looked beautiful all the time.  
  
When she walked out of the bedroom she noticed that the voices where still arguing. She expected they would be, since it took her less then 5 minutes to get ready. Hey, when you're a spy, you have to be able to act fast. As she approached the voices she confirmed that one did indeed belong to Michael, the next voice was one that she did not expect to hear.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" Sydney demanded as she took a step towards Eliza.  
  
"Sydney! What a pleasure to see you." Eliza said in a fake voice.  
  
Gee, her true colours are starting to come out, she isn't acting all cheery around me like she usually does when she's in front of Mike. Surprise, surprise.  
  
"Syd, Eliza just stopped by to confirm the details about the mission tomorrow. Why she came here and not to the CIA headquarters is something I still haven't figured out." As Vaughn said the last sentence he turned to Eliza with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Well, I was in the neighbourhood anyway, I was going for a run."  
  
"You were going for a run in a tube top and a mini-skirt?" Sydney asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"I was meeting a friend first ok? Geez what is this? 20 questions? Just because you think your're so much better then me doesn't give you the right to act all superior." Eliza retorted.  
  
"I'm acting superior? I haven't done anything wrong." Sydney and Eliza both took a step towards each other while Vaughn looked on nervously. "You came into our house, your trying to steal my boyfriend."  
  
"Your boyfriend deserves better." Eliza spat out.  
  
"You know what? You're probably right. Michael does deserve better. He deserves better then anyone can give him. But better isn't you. Better will never, ever be you."  
  
Vaughn looked on in confusion. He knew that Eliza had a small crush on him, at least he thought it was small. This was getting a bit out of hand.  
  
"What? And you're good enough for him? The only reason he went out with you in the first place was because he felt sorry for you. Poor Sydney, her mum's a murdering bitch. Poor Sydney, she's so distant with her dad. Poor Sydney, her fiancée was killed. Tell me something Sydney, if Danny was alive today would you even be going out with Michael?" Eliza asked as she turned her head to her side and raised he eyebrows expectantly.  
  
"One; my mother is a murderous bitch. Two; I'm closer with my dad now. Three; Danny did die, he didn't deserve to but he did, and I will always feel partially responsible for that. But as horrible as this may be to say, I love Michael more then I loved Danny. I don't want to sound like a bitch but it's true. Maybe it's because I was younger then, maybe I wasn't ready to be with Danny for the rest of my life. Maybe it's because Michael knows more about me then Danny ever did. He knows about what I do every day, he knows everything there is to know about me, and he excepts it all without hesitation. Hell, he helped me through most of it. I will always have a space for Danny in my heart, but Michael takes up a much larger amount of room. And I think that if I did still find out about the CIA and had Mike as my handler, and Danny was still alive and we were still together, I would still have fallen in love with Michael. I couldn't control my feelings for Michael, and even though I was still mourning Danny I knew that I loved Mike. Maybe Danny's death was supposed to happen. Maybe it happened for a reason. So that I found out about the real CIA and fell in love with Mike. Maybe it was meant to work out this way. I'll never know. But Danny is in the past. And Michael is my present and future. It will always be that way. Now get out of our house." Sydney said sternly, glaring at Eliza, tears threatening to spill over. But she wouldn't allow that to happen. Not in front of Eliza. She wouldn't let her have that satisfaction.  
  
Eliza glared at Sydney before turning to Michael.  
  
"Michael, I don't think we have finished going over the mission-"  
  
"Yes we have," Vaughn interrupted. "if you need to know anything else ask Wiess. Don't ever come here again. I'm asking for a reassignment. Tomorrows mission will be the last one you perform with me as your handler, and I'm only doing that because Sydney is also participating in this mission. Now leave. I hope I never have to see you again after tomorrow."  
  
"But Michael,"  
  
"No. Get out. Now!" Vaughn said, his voice rising, but still staying under control so he wasn't yelling.  
  
Eliza looked at Vaughn once more, looking much like a lost child, except without the innocence.  
  
"Okay," she said quietly, "But one day you'll realise what a mistake you made Michael. You'll realise how much you love me."  
  
"I can't realise something that isn't true Eliza. I love Sydney more then anything in the world, and it will always be that way. I don't love you and I will never love you. Not even close." Vaughn said to Eliza, staring straight at her, determined to get the message through to her, however hard that may be.  
  
"Don't say things you'll regret Michael. You'll realise it's me you want. I can give you so much more then she ever could." Eliza said, referring to Sydney.  
  
'Get out!" Sydney screamed as she ran towards Eliza, ready to send a swift kick to her chest or maybe a punch to her face, she'd decide when she got to her. She didn't have to make a decision though because Vaughn's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back and holding her to him. Eliza left, slamming the door on her way out.  
  
Sydney turned around in Vaughn's arms and wrapped her own arms around his waist. He removed his arms from around her waist and moved them instead across her back, stroking her hair and kissing her head.  
  
"Syd, I'm so sorry sweetie. I didn't know she was coming here, I never thought that she would."  
  
Sydney shed a few tears which dropped onto Vaughn's shirt, but only a few. She wasn't going to waste more then that on what Eliza said. But did she have to bring up Danny? How did she even know about him?  
  
As if reading her mind, Vaughn talked into her hair, "I don't know how she even knew about Danny. What she said to you was completely out of line and you never should have had to compare him to me. I'm so sorry."  
  
Sydney pulled out of his embrace just enough to look into his eyes. Well she tried to look into his eyes but he was looking at the floor.  
  
"Mike, please stop apologising," she stopped and sighed, ducking her head down to try and make eye-contact. "Would you please look at me?"  
  
Vaughn did, slowly, and Sydney continued. "Don't apologise because nothing that happened just then is your fault. None of it. And what I said about Danny was true. I know it's may make me sound like a complete bitch, saying that I love someone else more then I loved my dead fiancée, but it's how I feel. If Danny was to walk through the door right now and tell me that he'd always been alive and it was some big cover-up, and you were standing here and he was in the doorway. I would go to you." Vaughn looked into her eyes and then over her shoulder. "Hey," Sydney said, reaching out and gently moving Vaughn's face so that he was looking at her again, "I would choose you. I will always choose you over everything else. I love you so much Michael. Don't ever feel guilty for making my life a dozen times better by giving me someone to love more then anyone else."  
  
Vaughn looked like he was on the verge of tears and Sydney already had a few tears making there was down her face. A single tear dripped down Vaughn's cheek, and Sydney wiped it away with a soft smile. Vaughn silently kissed away her tears before kissing her softly on the lips, and pulling her into a hug.  
  
Vaughn pulled out the embrace and led Sydney to the bathroom adjoining their bedroom. Sydney looked at him in confusion. "You need to clean up, you mascara's dripping." Michael said with a smile. "And we are going out."  
  
"Going out where?" Sydney asked.  
  
"I don't exactly know, but you look really hot in that outfit and I want to show you off," Vaughn stated with a grin, causing Sydney to giggle in return. She never used to giggle, now she does it extremely often. "And I figured that we might want to add some more things to the house. I mean all the stuff in the house has become ours, but it might be good to get some stuff together, you know, something that was ours from the beginning." Vaughn finished.  
  
"I think that an excellent idea." Sydney replied as she finished reapplying her mascara. "Let's go."  
  
They walked out to the car hand-in-hand after locking the front door. They decided to go to a furniture shop, which also had bits and pieces for around the house, candles, cd racks, that kind of thing.  
  
They looked around for a while and they walked past a plastic statue of what looked to be Marilyn Monroe, in her short red strapless dress, the skirt flying up and therefore, she was holding it down. Her famous pose. As they walked past Vaughn let out a low whistle and stared intently at the top of her dress, keep in mind it was a strapless, quite a low strapless. Sydney gave out a 'Hey!' in response and hit him playfully on his chest. He grinned and pulled her closer, nuzzling his face into her neck. "You know, I'd bet you'd look good in that dress." Vaughn stated.  
  
"Really? You didn't prefer the red leather top and skirt I wore on that mission one time. I had the whip and all then. Liked my hair style as well actually." Sydney stated as she left Michael's embrace and walked over to smell a candle that had caught her interest.  
  
"Ahhh, I remember that outfit. How I wished I was that guy you were whipping before I got there, instead of the one who had to take the pictures and threaten to send them to his wife," Vaughn sighed, "You looked so hot that night."  
  
"That's twice today that you've said I was hot." Sydney stated.  
  
"What? I can't tell my beautiful girlfriend just how beautiful she is?"  
  
Sydney laughed, "You can tell me I'm beautiful whenever you like. I won't stop you."  
  
"Good," Vaughn replied, wrapping his arm around her waist. She held up the candle for him to smell. It was lavender. 'It's meant to be calming, helps you sleep as well apparently." Sydney told him.  
  
"Buy a few, we can both take one tomorrow for the mission," Vaughn commented, earning him an amused smile from Sydney.  
  
She grinned at him, "Seen anything you like?" she asked.  
  
"Not really, but we have quite a collection of dvd's with your's and mine put together, maybe we should by a rack to keep them in. We can grab a couple more for our collection as well."  
  
"Sounds good," Sydney replied.  
  
"Okay then, grab the candles. I think we'll have to look somewhere else for the dvd's."  
  
They walked to the cash register, paid and walked out of the door. The sun was shining brightly in the deep blue sky. It was a beautiful day for couples to be strolling about, or for children to be playing in the park with their family watching them with smiles on their faces. The trees swayed gently due to the light breeze. The breeze suddenly increased in intensity causing Sydney to shiver. Vaughn pulled her closer to him, giving her some of his warmth. The breeze became softer then it was before, just as quickly as it had become more vicious. Neither Sydney nor Vaughn moved from their positions.  
  
"Let's try in here," Sydney said as she left Michael's embrace and took him by the hand, leading him into the store. They found a dvd rack that was suitable, and then moved on to the dvd's. They decided that they would pick one each.  
  
"Oh! I want this one!" Sydney told Vaughn, holding up the cover of 'Never Been Kissed' for him to see.  
  
Vaughn rolled his eyes and looked back towards the dvd's. "Chick flick," he muttered.  
  
Sydney put one hand on her hip, the one not holding the dvd. "It's a good movie!" She proclaimed. Vaughn stared at her, with a 'come on' look on his face.  
  
Sydney removed her hand from her hip and it fell back to her side. "Okay," Sydney confessed, "The movies not that great, and the storylines a bit predictable. But it's sweet, and the English teacher is totally hot," she added, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Vaughn scoffed, Sydney raised her eyebrows at him. "You can't seriously say he's not hot." Sydney asked him.  
  
Vaughn just shrugged his shoulders, turning back to flip through the stacks of dvd's before him, "Of course I can say he's not hot. I don't think guys are hot." He replied with a victory smirk, looking at Sydney in his peripheral vision.  
  
"Men," Sydney said, rolling her eyes much in the way Vaughn did moments before. "Who do you think is hot then?"  
  
Vaughn smiled as he pulled down a dvd he just came across. "Jennifer Garner," he replied as he showed her the cover of 'Daredevil'.  
  
"She's not that pretty, she's probably covered in make-up." Sydney told him.  
  
Michael looked at her as if she was crazy. "Oh, and the guy in 'Never Been Kissed' isn't covered in make-up."  
  
"Hey, Michael Vartan is hot. Full stop. Period. Finite. That's all there is to it." Sydney said with a nod of her head.  
  
"Well Jennifer Garner's hot, whether you wanna admit it or not. She looks especially good in that leather."  
  
"I've worn leather plenty of times," Sydney replied defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Michael grinned, satisfied knowing that he could make Sydney jealous by just talking about an actress he's never even met. It was like that for Vaughn every time Sydney had gone on a mission, having to seduce men on, in Vaughn's professional opinion, way too many occasions. Maybe that opinion isn't so professional, but that's beyond the point. He answered her question.  
  
"I know you've worn leather plenty of times. Trust me, I noticed." Vaughn said, earning him a shy smile from Sydney, He took her hand and they paid for the two dvd's and the dvd stand.  
  
As they were walking out of the shop Vaughn spoke up.  
  
"You were so jealous," He said with a cheeky smirk.  
  
Sydney glared at him. "I so was not."  
  
"You so were too."  
  
"Whatever," Sydney muttered, the door from the shop closing behind Michael and herself.  
  
Vaughn grinned at her. "I rest my case," he said proudly.  
  
"Oh yeh, like you didn't get at all jealous." Sydney said, slightly irritated, knowing that she had indeed been jealous. But she saw him, he started getting a bit jealous there as well.  
  
"Nah, that guy could never reach my standards." Vaughn stated smugly. Putting his arm around Sydney's shoulders. By now they were standing outside of a park, just a short walk from where they had parked the car. A lot of children had gone home since Sydney and Vaughn had arrived, and as they looked on they found the park basically deserted. Most of the kids got dragged home for lunch. It was a bit hard to keep your food with all the ducks and the occasional flock of seagulls from the beach a while down. Sydney decided to use this to her advantage as she gave Vaughn a response.  
  
"Don't bet on it,' She told him, equally as smug as he was seconds earlier. She sprinted towards the playground, hearing Vaughn's, "Hey!" before his footsteps pounding after hers. In the field missions Vaughn used to do with Sydney he always ended up running at one point. And after that time in Taipei when he ended up being trapped behind the glass, the water surrounding him as he held his breath, he decided, right after he had gotten himself out of the water, that he was going to work on his running. He had, and he was almost as fast as Sydney.  
  
She ran up the slide and over the bridge, causing it to sway under her weight. Vaughn was a few steps behind her as she got off of the bridge and jumped down to the floor. She went behind a tree, stopping quickly to see where she could go. Instantly Vaughn was on the other side of tree, matching her every step. Her face would pop out from one side of the tree, and Vaughn's would followed, both of them grinning from ear-to-ear at each other, obviously enjoying the chase.  
  
Finally Sydney faked a left and went to the right. She had done a few of them and Vaughn had caught every one of them, but his one had gotten past him and he started chasing her again.  
  
He caught up to her quickly and gently tackled her to the floor, moving his body so that she landed on top of him and not on the grass. They both started laughing as they wrapped their arms around each other. They lay there like that for a while, arms wrapped around each other. The warmth from the sun seeping through their clothes. They got up, planning to walk back to the car.  
  
"Race ya to the car?"  
  
Vaughn grinned at Sydney and shook his head in amusement. She was like a little kid. He loved this side of her, as well as every other side of course.  
  
"Your on." He replied.  
  
They both got into starting positions. Sydney began to say the whole, 'ready, set, go' thing.  
  
"Ready, set-" but Vaughn was already off, leaving Sydney to say the "Hey!" this time. She grinned as she started sprinting towards him.  
  
I wish every day was as good as this one, it feels like the confrontation with Eliza was years ago, but after she left everything has been as amazing as it always is with Mike. She thought to herself. He has a way of doing that, making me forget about everything except him. One of the many things about Michael Vaughn that she loved. She knew that as long as the day was spent with just Michael, leaving her to be herself and have fun with the man that makes her happier then anyone else in the world, it would be perfect. All the thoughts and worries of tomorrow's mission were erased from her mind as she concentrated on catching up to Michael. She didn't care about getting to the car first; she just wanted to be side by side with Michael. Well, winning the race would be nice to. She added with another grin, as she continued to run, slightly faster then before.  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please keep up the reviews. The more I get the faster I update! The part in the chapter where Sydney and Vaughn were in the dvd place and they were having a little conversation about how hot Vaughn thought Jennifer Garner was hot and Sydney thought Michael Vartan was hot was inspired by xanya-forever. Except instead of them watching the movie they brought it, it just fitted into the chapter better, and I added Daredevil to the mix instead of just Never Been Kissed. Personally I didn't think the movie was that good but Michael Vartan made up for it lol, that's actually the only reason I watched it in the first place. Thanks Xanya-Forever! (crowd/reviewers plus author applause) plus if anyone here reads books in the Fingerprints series by Melinda Metz please let me know, I wanna no if there's an 8th book in the series. Anyway pleas r&r I really appreciate it! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- well I got around to writing the next chapter, but before you guys read it I've got some things to say to sum of you guys! Once again I'm sorry I haven't responded to all of you but these were the most recent I'll post some more reply's in my next chapter if u review this one! I promise! Some of these are actually from awhile ago but I just did a few extra for you guys, see I'm trying! lol  
  
Alias:CanadianSuperSpy- Glad ya love the story, but rememba xanya-forever needs to be thankd for the never been kissed idea. She gave me the idea, I just added dare-devil and gave it my own spin. Thanx for reading!  
  
Caroline- Thanks! I appreciate the cool comment! Keep reading my story im glad your enjoying it!  
  
Xanya-forever- I know the alias dvd's totally rock! The elevator bit in the gag reel was heaps funny victor was completely red by the end of it. I liked the one at the beginning aswell with Michael Vartan and Greg Grunberg where Greg sorta grabbed Michael's face and leaned in pretending to kiss him and Michael goes 'Jesus Christ!' I cracked up lol. And I know I love when he speaks French! I want the 2nd season to come out on dvd damn it! Lol thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Supergirl14- Yeh Eliza is horrible, she is in this chapter aswell you guys will hate her, but hey, ya gotta hate someone. I hate Vaughn's wife Lauren already and the eps with her haven't even come out here yet! I do however like Melissa George who plays her. She's Aussie like me and she was my fave character in home and away. If your not Australian you probably haven't seen that show but she was really good in it. Anyway I should stop talking thanks for reading!  
  
Raina- I feel proud you thought my chapter was funny! Yay! If ya want you should check out my other fic 'Who Should It Be' if ya like funny stuff, I based that one on being more humorous but I dunno you mite not like it as much. I think you all hate Eliza lol but your not rid of her yet! There's still this chapter and the mission! Thanks for r&r ummm..ing? r&r/ing? I dunno something like that, I mean reading and reviewing, it's a lot easier just to write that way lol  
  
MvsGirl- hey! It was pretty hot in Adelaide as well around x-mas and new years but it's getting a bit colder now which is strange since it's summer but oh well. I haven't gotten up to that ep on the dvds yet but I will soon! I've surprised myself I thought I would have watched them all by now. I liked the commentary for the pilot when it was Michael Vartan's first scene and Jennifer goes, 'There's Michael! Awwww,' it was so cute! The gag reel's funny too. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Okay that's enough for today, I hope you enjoy this chapter, review if you want more!  
  
Chapter 16  
  
The next morning arrived sooner then both Sydney or Michael had hoped. Today was the day Sydney had been dreading for quite awhile now. She stood in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection, as if that would somehow bring her back the confidence she had gained in herself and her ability to perform her missions with ease, or at least come out of her missions alive, whether they went as planned or not. Her unease was written all over her face, but when Vaughn walked into the room she quickly covered that expression up and offered him a small smile. She shouldn't have bothered, because Vaughn's eyes immediately filled with concern and his forehead wrinkles came into view.  
  
"You okay?" Vaughn asked quietly as he approached her, resting his hands on either side of her hips. Sydney's own hands held onto his forearms, her thumb rubbing gently over his smooth skin.  
  
"Yeh, I'm fine. I can handle this. It's not like it's the first time I've done a mission before, about a third of my life was centered around them. That's not even what I'm worried about anymore. I know I can handle myself out there, and besides, I have you to protect me," she added as she removed her hands from their previous position and moved them instead around his neck, stepping closer to him, so naturally his arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist.  
  
"Eliza?" Vaughn asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Eliza." Sydney confirmed looking at the ground quickly before staring back into his enticing emerald green eyes. "God, every time I see her, or even think about her I feel like slamming my foot or fist or something into her face to wipe that smug look she always has permanently. Don't let me do that, as much as I would love to I know that I shouldn't, and I really don't need to get in trouble with the CIA or anyone else for that matter."  
  
"I really have to stop you from hitting her? Can't I just pretend to be in such shock that I couldn't move from my position?" Vaughn asked. Sydney actually couldn't tell if he was being serious or joking around.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, "My spy skills are letting me down already and I haven't even started the mission yet. Are you being serious or not?"  
  
Vaughn grinned at her, "I'm not really sure," he said thoughtfully, plastering a confused look on his face before smirking when Sydney gently hit him on the arm. He laughed lightly.  
  
"Come on, we have to go," he told her before placing a small kiss on her lips. Sydney followed him as he grabbed their bags and headed out the door. It would be a long trip from America to Australia, and as a little bribery trick the CIA had paid Sydney quite a bit extra so that she would actually do the mission. So with the help of this extra money Vaughn and Sydney planned to stay in Australia for a week as a sort of holiday, besides the one night of the op of course. They would stay in Adelaide for two days, Melbourne for another two, and check out Perth in a one day trip and then head up to Queensland for the remainder of the week to check out Dreamworld and the other tourist attractions there.  
  
Once they reached the CIA headquarters they received the details surrounding the mission and were given new passports and identification with their alias's.  
  
Vaughn looked down at his new passport. His new name was Darien Cole and he was a year or two younger then his actual age, and his marital status read 'married'. He did not have to wear any hair dye except for getting a few blonde highlights at the ends, he had to look retro to get into the club. His green eyes could also stay the same as they were, green. However he had to wear a fake earring in his left ear. He was pleased that he didn't have to change much, but then again it was usually the girl on the mission who had to wear the wigs and all of that, in this case that girl was Sydney, and Eliza.  
  
Eliza's long, blonde hair had to become black with bright red tips, but it turned out that neither of the three had to change their eye colour so Eliza's stayed as they grey/blue that they were. Her alias was Cady Kellsar and she was a year older then Eliza.  
  
Sydney's hair had to be died a dark purple, with a few magenta coloured streaks. The purple and pinkish colour went well together and screamed out 'happenin babe', which was basically what they were going for. They all had to come on and off of the plane with the same appearance as on the plane so Vaughn decided to just die his hair, It wasn't like he had to have much done. Sydney and Eliza however both decided to wear wigs. They were also allowed to call each other by their first names except for the night at the club, and of course in front of any one who worked for the airline they were travelling with, because the rest of their holiday had nothing to do with the CIA. Her alias was Tandy Cole, and Sydney's age had stayed the same. Her marital status also read 'married.' She smiled when she saw this and looked over at Vaughn. He felt her staring and looked across to make eye contact and smiled back.  
  
"Please tell me your last name is Cole," he basically begged Sydney.  
  
"Sorry, it's Bristow." Sydney stated, keeping her face deadly serious as she turned back to memorise the details about her alias, even if it wasn't necessary.  
  
"Funny girl," Vaughn replied sarcastically.  
  
"Yeh I thought so," Sydney replied with a grin. Vaughn chuckled before reaching out and taking Sydney's paper out of her grasp to make sure it was her he was married to on this mission. He checked and gave a sigh of release as he saw that it was indeed Sydney he was married to on this mission. Or he should say it was Tandy who Darien is married to. Whatever. He gave the paper back and caught Sydney glaring at him for taking the paper. He gave her his puppy dog face until she smiled at his cuteness, which as usual she did. He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and went back to memorising the details on his passport.  
  
They were interrupted by Weiss who was going to be talking to Sydney, Vaughn and Eliza through a com-link and praying that nothing goes wrong on the night of the mission.  
  
"Eric, how've ya been? I haven't seen you for awhile," Sydney said as she gave Weiss a hug, which he returned,  
  
"I've been okay, but putting up with this one at the office just wears me out," he stated, nodding over to Vaughn.  
  
"Awww come on, he's not that bad," Sydney replied.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You're all he ever talks about. Sydney this, Sydney that."  
  
"I do not," Vaughn said, mock glaring at his best friend.  
  
"So you don't talk about me?" Sydney asked him with a pout, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I didn't say that," Vaughn stated, narrowing his eyes and pointing a finger at her. "See what happens when you talk to people?" Vaughn asked Weiss, "We've been through this."  
  
"Yeh, yeh. Don't talk unless someone talks to me first. And even then I should say the least amount as possible." Weiss replied, looking ashamed.  
  
"You can't be serious," Sydney said, looking back and forth at the two.  
  
Vaughn and Weiss both started laughing. "Nah," Weiss told her in between the laughing and light slaps on the back that they were now giving each other. "But we totally had you believing us," he added.  
  
"Good job with the 'don't talk unless someone talks to you' thing. You looked really ashamed," Vaughn said to Weiss.  
  
"Thanks man. You gave me a great opportunity to throw something in." Weiss said gratefully. "We did such a good job," he added, looking very triumphant.  
  
"We should be congratulated and praised," Vaughn added, looking extremely proud.  
  
Sydney smiled slightly, shaking her head. "I'm going to the bathroom," she stated, a bit confused. Vaughn and Weiss both grinned at the perplexed expression on her face before they relayed the conversation to each other, laughing and congratulating each other once more.  
  
Okay, that was a little weird, Sydney thought to herself as she walked in the direction of the bathroom, her memory serving her well. I guess I should have expected it from the two of them though. She thought with a slight shake of her head and a smile.  
  
She walked through the door, hitting someone with it in the process. A girl had been walking out while she was walking in, and since the door must be pushed from the outside, it collided with the other girl who had been reaching for the door handle.  
  
"I'm so sorry-" Sydney began to say until she realised whom it was she had hit. "Eliza, fancy seeing you here," she drawled out sarcastically.  
  
"Yeh I guess you're just lucky, running into me all the time," Eliza said back to her.  
  
"See, luck isn't exactly the word I would use. I think our little unplanned meetings would be considered as more of a bitch then lucky."  
  
"I feel the same way. You talk with that mouth to Michael as well? 'Cause that could explain why he's still with you. He probably thinks that if he left you you'd kick his ass and force him to stay or kill him or something."  
  
Sydney gave out a harsh laugh and placed her hands on her hips. "That's funny, really is. I'd trust you to come up with something as low as that. Are you ever going to get over Michael? He doesn't love you! He doesn't even like you! How hard can that possibly be for you to understand?! Surely there's just enough room in that thing inside your head that you might just get away with calling a brain to understand that."  
  
"Yeh you keep telling yourself that. Maybe it will comfort you when Michael and I get together."  
  
"My god, you're freaking delusional. And this conversation is a total waste of my time, and my vocabulary. I have a boyfriend outside waiting for me, but you probably wouldn't understand that concept." Sydney said as she turned, pushed open the door and stormed out, heading in Vaughn's direction.  
  
Vaughn saw her and offered a smile. She tried to return it, she really did try to make it look genuine, but it obviously didn't work because Vaughn immediately looked concerned, his forehead wrinkles coming into view.  
  
Sydney sighed as she heard hurried footsteps behind her. That better not be Eliza, she thought to herself as she continued to walk. She was stopped however by an arm on her shoulder which yanked her around.  
  
"What was that last remark of yours supposed to mean?!" Eliza spat out. "If you're actually implying that I don't know what it would be like to have a boyfriend waiting for me your wrong. Hell half of those boyfriends probably dated you or at least girls like you before they met me."  
  
"Girls like me? How exactly would you describe girls like me?"  
  
"Gee, let's see. Spoilt, selfish, bitchy, thinks they look good when they don't, everything has to be their way or no way, they get whatever they want, do I have to continue?" Eliza asked, obviously as a rhetorical question.  
  
"That's how you'd describe me? Funny I had around the same definition for you." Sydney stated taking a step towards her. "You just have to have Michael and you somehow think you are actually going to get him. You're full of it. He would never go for some bitchy blonde bimbo like you!" Sydney spat out, she was about to turn around and walk off when her head snapped to her right and a slight burning pain seeped through her cheek. It took her about a second to realise that Eliza had in fact had the nerve to punch her.  
  
"That's it!" Sydney said to herself, she was not going to put up with Eliza's shit. She sent a kick to Eliza's midriff that caused Eliza to hunch over slightly as she was faintly winded.  
  
Eliza stepped forward and executed a series of punches, most of which Sydney blocked with the exception of one that caught her in the stomach, which was followed by Eliza's knee, also hitting her in the stomach. She took a few deep breaths before executing a roundhouse kick that connected sharply with Eliza's jaw. By this time Vaughn and Weiss had ran up to them. Vaughn grabbed Sydney around the waist, picking her up and carrying her a few feet away from Eliza while Weiss got a hold of her and dragged her to a desk before giving her a pep talk.  
  
To Vaughn Sydney didn't appear to regret her actions. She had more of a half angry half satisfied look on her face, so her question caught him slightly off guard.  
  
"Did I hurt her?" she asked Vaughn with no emotion detectable in her voice whatsoever.  
  
"I don't think you hurt her badly, she'll be fine," he replied as he continued to examine her cheek where she had been punched.  
  
"Damn."  
  
This caused Michael to laugh softly, "Nice roundhouse kick by the way," he told her.  
  
"Yeh, I didn't think it was to bad myself. Hey, I'm fine," she told him as she pulled away his hand that was stroking her cheek. She held it in her own hand and leaned against an unoccupied desk behind her.  
  
Vaughn put his free hand on her hip and she put her other arm over the top of his, her hand grasping his arm just below his elbow. "You shouldn't have to go on a mission with her," he said, almost to himself.  
  
"I don't have a choice, and besides you'll be with me. It's only one night, and the mission itself is simple enough. And once that's over we have the rest of the week to ourselves, travelling around Australia." She said with a smile.  
  
"Yeh, I wanna see a kangaroo," he told her. He sounded so cute that Sydney grinned and kissed him quickly on the lips.  
  
"Me too, and I wanna see a koala, they look so cute in photo's," she replied.  
  
"Yeh, so do the Wombats," he commented.  
  
"I forgot about those! They are cute." She said as she dragged Michael by the hand over to where Weiss was standing, beckoning them over.  
  
"Okay kids, are we all set?" Weiss asked playfully.  
  
"We are," Sydney replied, "Any idea about the seating arrangements on the plane?"  
  
"Yeh, you and Vaughn are sitting a few rows from the front next to each other. Eliza, I and a few other guys helping me out are further down near the back. Kendall didn't want any fight's on the plane."  
  
"Smart man," Sydney said.  
  
"Let's get going then, some guys are gonna drop us off at the airport," Weiss informed them.  
  
"Let's go,' Vaughn said, wrapping his arm around Sydney's waist, her arm automatically wrapping around his own waist as they headed out of the CIA office and into a car, leading them to the airport and the awaiting mission.  
  
A/N let me know what you guy's think! I tried to include some fluff in this chapter as well as the plans for the mission and the stuff with Eliza. Please review if you want me to put more up, I have a surprise that I hope you guys will like that I will put up in a few chapter's time! Thanks guys! 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
The airplane ride over was long, very, very long. Australia is after all halfway around the world from America so it was to be expected. Sydney and Vaughn stepped off of the airplane at Adelaide Airport. All around them people were walking to and fro, some gathering their suitcases and being welcomed by their family and friends, and some waiting anxiously to see their loved ones that were getting off the plane.  
  
Vaughn saw Weiss and Eliza and called out to Weiss who was looking around for them. Weiss heard and approached them, with Eliza and the two other op- tech guys. Weiss looked around once again, this time looking for their ASIO contact. There was no need because a few seconds later a man and a woman approached them. The girl had shoulder length honey coloured hair, green eyes and a happy, genuine smile. She was a bit shorter then Sydney and was wearing a pair of light blue denim jeans and a white halter-neck that tied up at the back. The man had light blonde hair and blue eyes, but was taller then the woman and more tanned and they both looked as though they were in their mid to late twenty's. The man was probably just under Vaughn's height. He was wearing black Adidas track pants and a matching white top. He offered them a polite smile, but Vaughn and Sydney both noticed that it seemed to come out slightly strained, he didn't seem very happy. He outstretched his hand, which Vaughn shook, and introduced himself and his partner.  
  
"My name is Brian Tandar, and this is my partner Kaylee Strand."  
  
His partner decided to continue the talking after that. "Excuse our casual appearance but we didn't see the need to alert civilians to our presence. It's just easier this way. Oh, and you guys may use your real names around us, it's completely safe. We have a few of our agent's posing as flight attendants and staff around the airport and have checked repeatedly for bugs. We have the full co-operation from the manager of the airport so everything's secure."  
  
"Great," Sydney replied with a warm smile, she looked uncertainly in Brian's direction, he seemed to be staring into the distance, completely ignoring them.  
  
"Excuse Brian," said Kaylee, noticing Sydney's look. "He had some problems with an officer of yours that came here last year," she explained.  
  
"He was an ass," Brian interrupted, coming back into the conversation but still looking into the distance. Michael scoffed.  
  
"Sounds like Haladki," he said, Brian looked over at him.  
  
"Tell me about it," Sydney said, "He was such a sleeze," Michael wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead and she cuddled up to him. Kaylee smiled at the two of them.  
  
"You know Haladki?" Brian asked Vaughn.  
  
"Yeh, when I was Sydney's handler he had me reassigned from her case. He's a complete jerk, I almost punched him once," Vaughn replied.  
  
"Ah, I remember that," Weiss said with a smile.  
  
"Wait, Haladki came here last year on a case, you're the agent that had to assist him," Vaughn said, realisation dawning on him. Brian only nodded in return.  
  
"If you think that was bad try working in the same place as him all the time," Vaughn added.  
  
"I think the one meeting was enough," Brian replied, actually looking at him this time, and saying it with a small smile. Vaughn smirked, "I'm with you on that one."  
  
"Okay, well let's go," Kaylee said as she led them to the front of the airport to the car park, where two cars were waiting. They were both Monaro's, one red, the other yellow. (A/N I don't know if you guys would be familiar with Monaro's since they are only released in Australia, and were exported from Australia to America, the Monaro GTO, so if your not from either of these places just trust me on this, it is one cool car and I really hope to have a yellow or dark purple one some day, maybe a red, anyway I'm babbling now)  
  
Kaylee walked up to the yellow one and Brian to the red one. Michael let out a low whistle.  
  
"That is one nice car," he told them.  
  
"Yeh," Brian replied, "If there's one good thing about working where we do, besides the whole helping our country thing, it's the money."  
  
"Definitely," Kaylee added, "So there seems to be about six of you, so three in each car, doesn't matter who or which."  
  
Eliza, who had been eyeing Brian for quite awhile now, jumped at the opportunity. "Well I'll go with Brian. Besides, red's more my colour."  
  
Sydney scoffed and Weiss just shook his head as he and another op guy went to sit in the red Monaro with Brian.  
  
"Guess that leaves you guys with me," Kaylee said as she beckoned them over to the car. Sydney and Vaughn sat in the backseat together and the other agent sat in the front next to Kaylee, knowing that the other two would want to be next to each other. Besides having Eliza on the mission Vaughn was happy about the people Kendall chose to accompany them. The two other agents who would be helping Weiss and acting as back up were cool guys, and they were all friends. They had seen a few hocky games together and things like that.  
  
The agent in the car with Eliza and Weiss was Jed, and the other with Syd and Mike was Troy. Troy turned around in the front seat and saw Sydney cuddled up against Vaughn. He smirked and tried to hide it when Vaughn looked up, but was too late.  
  
"What?" Vaughn asked him. Kaylee heard and looked at him in the rear-view mirror while Troy just shook his head in amusement.  
  
"Awwww," said Kaylee, "I'm guessing you two are actually together, not just married for the mission."  
  
"Yeh," Sydney replied, "not married though." Kaylee nodded at them and went back to driving.  
  
A short while later they arrived at one of the most expensive and well known motels in South Australia, and were surprised at the amount of money the CIA was spending on this to make sure that Sydney went through with the mission.  
  
"Okay," Brian said, "There have been a few rooms reserved for us, but that's all they could keep since this is obviously a very popular place to stay. There are four hotel rooms and eight of us, so we'll have to go in pairs. It doesn't really matter though since there are three beds in each of the four rooms which contain 2 bedrooms, a bathroom, plus a smaller kitchen and lounge room with a balcony. So what are the pairs?"  
  
"Vaughn and I will share a room,' Sydney said and Brian nodded his head.  
  
"Fine," Eliza huffed, "I'm having my own room then."  
  
"Eliza," Weiss warned, "Why don't you just share a room with Kaylee? She might feel awkward sharing with one of us guys."  
  
"Actually, I'd prefer not to stay with Eliza," this earned her a smirk from Sydney and an eye-roll as well as a, "Fine by me," from Eliza.  
  
"Who do you want to stay with then?" Brian asked, inside hoping it was him. From just the short time they had left the airport, Sydney and Vaughn had noticed how the two of them acted around each other. Brian seemed very protective of Kaylee, and they both seemed fond of each other. They may be the best of friends or dating, but they reminded Sydney of Vaughn so much of themselves during the first year and a half when they were agent and handler and best friends, but not a couple.  
  
Kaylee looked a bit nervous, "Ummm, I'd prefer to stay with you.. if that's okay with you," she added uncertainly.  
  
"Of course it is," he replied with a reassuring smile, which Kaylee gladly returned. He grabbed her hand and using his free one handed everyone the card that they would have to use to get into their rooms. He pulled on Kaylee's hand and led her to their room to unpack. They didn't have to stay with the CIA agents but ASIO thought it would be easier that way, and for the best. Plus they were promised the next few days off if they stayed. Weiss and the other two agents weren't that annoyed about Eliza getting her own room and the three of them having to share a room, they were planning on visiting some clubs and bars after the mission, maybe meet some girls.  
  
Sydney smiled as she watched them walk down the hall, Kaylee looked like a giddy high school girl who just scored a date with her major crush and the cutest guy in school, and every time Brian looked at her a smile would automatically appear on his face and he would squeeze her hand every so often.  
  
"Think they're together yet?" Sydney asked Vaughn as they made their way down the hall, at a far enough distance away from Brian and Kaylee so that what they were saying couldn't be heard by the two, even though they seemed completely oblivious that anyone else existed besides themselves.  
  
"Probably not, but I hope they don't take as long as we did," Vaughn replied and they both smirked at each other.  
  
Later on that night, Sydney, Eliza and Vaughn were getting ready for the mission. They had found out that Brian and Kaylee would also be attending the club, but they would be there only as back up, and would arrive in a separate car together rather then with the three CIA agents.  
  
Sydney stepped out of the shower and reached for her red leather pants. Pants enabled her to look great wearing pumps rather then stiletto's, which made it much easier for her to fight. Next came the black leather top. It was a strapless tube top with two leather straps holding it together at the back, and it ended just above her belly button. She looked at her reflection, straightened her dark purple wig with the magenta highlights that she had just put on and started with her make-up. A coat of black eye- liner, mascara, and rich red lipstick to go with the pants finished the look and she stepped out of the bathroom, satisfied with her appearance. She walked over to the bed and sat down as she pulled on her black pumps. They were knee-high in length so the pants covered most of them anyway, but hey, they went with the outfit.  
  
Vaughn was ready when she stepped out of the room, having the luxury of not having to apply make-up. He was wearing a pair of black denim jeans and a dark blue, long sleeved button-up top, with a black leather jacket to finish it off. He had his shoes already on and waited patiently for Sydney to finish.  
  
"Done," Sydney said to Vaughn, getting off of the bed and walking over to him, "Let's get this thing over with."  
  
Vaughn wrapped his arm around Sydney's waist and she did the same. Together they walked into the hallway to find Weiss pounding on Eliza's door.  
  
"Eliza, come on! We have to go!" Weiss shouted through the door to her.  
  
The door flew open to reveal Eliza standing in a short black leather mini skirt and a sparkly silver halter neck with matching knee-high silver boots.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm ready," she said with a huff as she closed the door behind her and started to walk to the exit.  
  
"Uh, Eliza, we have to wait for Kaylee and Brian," Weiss told her. She rolled her eyes before turning and leaning against the wall.  
  
Brian walked out of the room which he and Kaylee shared and was wearing jeans similar to Vaughn's, except they were dark blue in colour. He was wearing a black jacket which zipped up, showing the top of his black shirt underneath.  
  
"Kaylee will be out in a minute, you know girls and their make-up," Brian said to the group. This earned him a glare from Sydney, and a chuckle from the guys, but nothing from Eliza who wasn't paying any attention to the conversation they were having.  
  
"Tell me about it, they take forever. And then they have to ask us questions about how they look. Like, does this lipstick go with the colour of my top?" Vaughn said to Brian, both of them becoming so involved in the conversation that they didn't notice Kaylee enter the hallway, wearing dark blue denim jeans, which had slits up the side of each leg, held together by a leather cord in each which criss-crossed through each of the holes alongside. She was also wearing a black tube top, which was just a bit shorter then Sydney's, and a simple necklace with a diamond attached to a thick, black leather cord.  
  
"I know!" Brian replied, "How are we supposed to know? And have you noticed how girls like for everything to match their eyes?"  
  
"Exactly! Who's seriously going to look at the colour of their eyes and then their clothes or make-up and say, 'hey, that colour doesn't match their eyes.' "  
  
Sydney and Kaylee were now both shooting daggers at Vaughn and Brian, who were still discussing the annoying, or what they find slightly annoying, things that girls in general seemed to do.  
  
"Easy for you guys to say," Kaylee said, joining the conversation, "What's the most you have to do to get ready? Have a shower and shove some gel in your hair?" This was the first time Brian noticed Kaylee, and he most definitely noticed her.  
  
"Whoa," Brain said softly, causing Kaylee to smile shyly and blush, looking down at the floor. She looked helplessly at Sydney, not knowing what to do next and feeling as though an awkward silence was coming along.  
  
Sydney decided to help her out, "See, you guys don't have to use make-up or anything, it's totally unfair."  
  
"I've got you, why would I have to dress up and try to impress anyone else?" Michael asked as a rhetorical question, wrapping his arms around Sydney's waist and pulling her to him, Sydney giggled and Vaughn kissed her on the cheek, making a 'mwuh' sound as he did.  
  
"Should we get going?" Sydney asked the group, they all nodded their heads and headed towards the cars.  
  
Kaylee watched Brian who was walking alongside Vaughn, discussing sports. Brian had opened up quite a lot lately, as they had gotten to know each other, and realised that the agents here were nothing like Haladki. Vaughn had brought up the subject of sports last night when he asked Sydney if she remembered him setting the VCR to tape the hockey game he wanted to see. That had gotten Brian and Michael talking for a while. Brian didn't know much about hockey and AFL was an Australian game (Australian Football League) so Brian explained that to Vaughn, since there was a game on the screen at the time.  
  
Kaylee remembered what she had been discussing with Sydney, and was mentally repeating her advice over and over. She really liked Brian, loved him actually. She didn't know if he just couldn't see it, didn't feel the same way, or didn't want them to get together because of where they worked. Well, Sydney had told Kaylee her opinion of protocol, and had then called out to Vaughn, "Hey Mike, what do you think about protocol?" To which he had replied, "Screw protocol!" Both of them had grinned at each other, thinking the same thing, until they both turned around and returned to their separate conversations. Kaylee sighed inwardly and caught up to them, standing besides Brian who smiled warmly at her, she returned the smile thinking, maybe he does feel the same way I do.  
  
About half an hour later the agents arrived at the club, with Weiss, Jed and Troy at a secure location about ten minutes away, which was provided by ASIO. They didn't have to be that close to the club because Eliza, Sydney and Vaughn had Brian and Kaylee as back up.  
  
The five of them entered the club, with Sydney, Vaughn and Eliza heading in a separate direction from Kaylee and Brian.  
  
Brian led Kaylee to a corner which seemed to be the least occupied, and Brian sat down on a chair. Kaylee went to sit on the matching large, red, sofa chair, but was stopped when Brian's hands wrapped themselves around her and brought her down onto his lap. She buried her head against Brian's chest to cover up the huge grin she had on her face, and Brian wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Promise me that if the guys need backup you'll be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you," Brian said to Kaylee.  
  
"I promise, as long as you do the same," Kaylee replied, bringing her head back up and looking Brian in the eye. He pushed a strand of stray hair behind her ear, looking back at her.  
  
"It's a deal," he said, before Kaylee returned her head to her previous position. Brian turned on his com-link, "How are you guys going so far?" he asked.  
  
Sydney replied, talking into her own com-link, "Well, there are a few bouncers around the place, but we should be able to take them if we have to," she said quietly.  
  
Vaughn, Sydney and Eliza headed in the direction of the room where the diamond was being held. Sydney was already wearing the contact lens, but Vaughn had to wear the fingerprint imitation, as Rambaldi was a man and Sydney and Eliza's fingers were to skinny to have the rubbery print on. Sydney took the lead and found the door to the room they were looking for. They were all relieved that the room was still where it was on the maps they had obtained, and that it was a separate room away from the main room and prying eyes. She stood in front of the screen as a red light passed across her eyelid. 'Access Granted' appeared on the screen in green letters, and after Vaughn went through the same technique with the fingerprint the doors opened with a buzzing sound. The sound was a bit louder then they anticipated and a bouncer rounded the corner, shouting at them. He must have been on a quick break or sneaked off for a bit because he was holding an unopened can of soft drink in his had. Sydney put on a seductive smile and strutted up to him slowly.  
  
"Hey there," she said to the bouncer in a flirtatious voice. She hated to do this kind of thing, especially in front of Michael, but they both knew that if you had to do it, you had to do it.  
  
"Hey," the bouncer replied uncertainly, "Umm, this is a restricted area, you can't go in that room."  
  
"Oh really?" Sydney asked innocently, "Sorry, my friends and I were looking for the restrooms," she continued as she stepped closer to the bouncer and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer, "do you know which way they are?"  
  
The bouncer gulped noticeably, and started stuttering while Sydney moved her hand so that it was behind his neck, stroking his hair, "Uh, um." another gulp, "Down the, uh, hall.to your um.left." He finally finished and cleared his throat.  
  
Sydney smiled wider at him, "Thanks." Before the bouncer could reply she pushed his head into the wall, using the hand that had been stroking his hair. His drink fell to the floor, but he was dazed and not unconscious, so Sydney slammed his head into the wall again. That did the trick. With the help of Vaughn they managed to drag the unconscious bouncer into a spare room that they found unlocked, which was located opposite the restrooms.  
  
"Let's go," Eliza said to them. Sydney and Eliza walked through the door while Vaughn stood guard. They realised then why the bouncer hadn't wanted them to enter the room, in one corner there was box made of impenetrable plastic containing jewellery, which must belong to the owner of the club. There also ended up being a till in one corner, locked and secure, most likely containing the profits the owners made. They looked around but found no sign of the diamond, or where else it could be. Thinking there may be a secret way to get to it they both ran their fingers over the wall, going higher and lower as they went along, finally Eliza found something.  
  
"How's everything going? You guys found it?" They heard Weiss ask over the com-link.  
  
"There's a crack here," Eliza told Sydney, as well as Weiss, kneeling on the floor to reach it. Sydney went over to her and together they pulled at the crack. A small part of the wall connected to the crack came out, but only the top layer, to reveal a keypad.  
  
"Damn it," Sydney muttered under her breath. "Try forty-seven," she told Eliza, who actually listened. Nothing happened and Sydney pursed her lips, "Maybe it's four-seven, four-seven," she said as she typed in the four- seven again. The part of the wall extended again since the right code was put in.  
  
'What's with him and that number anyway?" Eliza asked.  
  
"Got me, I guess he didn't think anyone would find this though or else he would have made the code a lot more difficult," Sydney reached in and grabbed the diamond and Eliza then put the wall back to how it was.  
  
"Got it," she told Weiss. They walked out and Sydney handed the diamond to Vaughn, who placed it carefully in the pocket of his leather jacket. They told Kaylee and Brian over the com-link that they had what they came for and would meet them at the car.  
  
Kaylee and Brian started heading out and saw Sydney, Vaughn and Eliza almost at the door. Sydney looked around for them and caught Kaylee's eye, smiled and pointed to the door. Kaylee nodded and Sydney walked out the door with Eliza and Vaughn.  
  
They had forgotten about the bouncer, but the bouncer had not forgotten about them. He saw the little exchange between Sydney and Kaylee, and stomped up to Kaylee, knowing full well that Sydney could be out of the car- park by now.  
  
He stormed up to Kaylee and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him.  
  
"You with her?!" He yelled, it seemed more of a statement then a question.  
  
"With who?" Kaylee asked, amazingly keeping her voice steady. She shot a wary glance at Brian who had been in front of her and was still walking. He hadn't noticed that Kaylee wasn't still behind him because of the blaring music.  
  
"You know who I'm talking about!" The bouncer shouted as he shook her, "The little bitch who banged my head into the wall!"  
  
'I don't know what you're talking about!" Kaylee told him, struggling to get free, "Brian!" she yelled. He heard her, turned around and started running towards her. The bouncer didn't think that calling him over was a good idea. Kaylee turned her head back to try and convince the bouncer that she didn't know what he was talking about. She didn't get that far though, and before she knew it she was on the floor, and one side of her face was burning. A single tear escaped her eye as Brian immediately crouched next to her.  
  
"Kaylee, sweetie, are you okay?" Brian asked her, his voice full of concern for her and anger towards the bouncer, he stroked her hair and then stood up with out waiting for an answer. He took a step towards the bouncer who was turning away, tapped him on the shoulder and punched him hard across the face when he turned around, knocking the bouncer to the floor. He ignored the pain that shot through his arm at the impact and went back to Kaylee, helping her off the floor. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, burying her head in his shoulder as he kissed her head and stroked her back, trying to comfort her.  
  
They walked out of the door to find Sydney pacing and Vaughn looking worried, Eliza was sitting in the car. Sydney and Vaughn both raced over to Kaylee and Brian, asking questions at the same time.  
  
"Are you guys alright?" Sydney asked while Vaughn said, "What happened?"  
  
Brian told them the story, and they all tried to comfort Kaylee. She insisted that she was fine and unleashed herself a bit from Brian, but didn't move her arms from his waist. His arms didn't move either.  
  
When they reached the hotel room Sydney and Vaughn went to their room, while Brian and Kaylee went to theirs. Brian sat Kaylee on the bed while he went and put a face-washer under some water to clean up her cheek, which was grazed and beginning to bruise. He looked at her worriedly the entire time, and was extremely careful while cleaning her cheek. When he was done he kneeled in front of Kaylee and shocked her by what he said next.  
  
"I am so sorry."  
  
Kaylee looked confused, "For what? It wasn't your fault," she told him.  
  
"Yes it was. I should have been there, I should have made sure that you were right behind me, held your hand or something. Or I could have made you walk in front of me. I should have been able to protect you," he said sadly, looking down to the ground as he said the last part.  
  
Kaylee raised his chin with her hand so that they were eye-level. "Neither of us knew that was going to happen. Any of it. It was in no way your fault and when you realised what was happening you came straight to my rescue. Don't think I didn't see that punch you gave him, he fell to the floor. How's your arm by the way?" She asked with a smirk.  
  
He chuckled softly, but only for a second, "A bit sore, but I've been through worse."  
  
"So have I, so don't worry so much. It was just a punch, what would have happened if I was shot or something?" she asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.  
  
"Don't joke about things like that," he said quietly to her. She looked down to the ground.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, feeling ashamed. How could I have thought saying that would help, I'm such an idiot sometimes, she thought, mentally scolding herself.  
  
"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry about. It's just, you know I'd do anything to protect you right? I care way too much about you to let anything happen that could possible take you away from me." He told her, and leaned over to wipe away a tear that had fallen down her face during his little speech.  
  
She reached out and stroked his cheek, before kneeling on the floor in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck, his arms wrapping themselves tightly around her waist as he buried his face into her neck, before moving it into her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.  
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Kaylee asked Brian as they pulled away from each other, 'I just, I don't want to be alone tonight," she finished as she looked up at Brian.  
  
"Of course you can," he replied. He went into her suitcase and pulled out her pyjamas, "here, go get changed in the bathroom and I'll change out here."  
  
He handed Kaylee the pyjamas and smiled like a school boy on his first date when Kaylee kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Oh, and by the way," Brian added, causing Kaylee to stop walking to the bathroom and turn back around to face him, "You never have to ask to sleep in the same bed as me." She grinned and walked into the bathroom, and he grinned back.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn lay in bed with their arms wrapped around each other, Sydney laying down with her head on Vaughn's chest, both of them staring at the ceiling.  
  
"You think Kaylee's going to be alright?" Sydney asked, "She seemed pretty shaken up."  
  
"She'll be fine, she was probably just a little shocked. It's not like she expected a bouncer to come and punch her, but she's probably been through worse," Vaughn replied as he stroked her hair absentmindedly, he seemed to do that all the time now without even realising it, "but I'm sure Brian will take care of her."  
  
"Yeh, did you see when they came out of the club, he looked so worried about her."  
  
'I know how he feels," Michael said. Sydney turned around in his arms and kissed him lightly.  
  
"Yeh, sorry about all that," she told him. He just smiled.  
  
"The way I looked at it, either way if you were on a mission you were going to be in danger and possibly get hurt, but at least I was there to look after you."  
  
"My guardian angel," Sydney replied, before the both of them fell into a deep slumber.  
  
A/N- Hope you all liked the chapter, that little surprise I told you about is coming up soon, so keep up the reviews if you want to find out what it is. I know a lot of you want it to happen so hopefully you'll all like it! 


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER- I keep forgetting to write these things but the same thing applies to every chapter. I do not own Alias, Jennifer Garner and unfortunately not Michael Vartan in any way, and as much as I would love to meet them I have nothing to do with them. But for the record I think Mike and Jen are the cutest couple ever! Hehehe. Anyway I also don't own the Novatel, although when I stayed there for a bit I absolutely loved it, especially the pool, but that's not the point and this is a really long disclaimer, anyway on with the story.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Sydney, Vaughn, Kaylee and Brain walked into the breakfast area the next morning, each couple walking hand in hand with radiant smiles on their faces. They reached their table, grabbed a plate each and walked up to the breakfast bar where delicious pancakes, waffles, cereals, muffins and more were waiting to be eaten. Once they were satisfied with the food that lay on their plates they headed back to their table.  
  
"So where's Weiss and the rest of the gang?" Brian asked Vaughn, but before Vaughn had time to answer Kaylee interrupted, saying that she had to go the bathroom and looking over at Sydney, clearly hinting that she wanted her to come with her. Sydney took the hint, figuring that Kaylee must have something to tell her. Vaughn and Brian looked at the two with a confused look on their face, until Kaylee rushed off dragging Sydney behind her, and Brian realised that Kaylee was going to tell her that they were a couple now. He grinned at the thought, which Vaughn caught.  
  
"You two are together now, aren't you? And don't try lying, I know that look, hell I wear that look!"  
  
Brian laughed, "Yeah, after what happened last night, I dunno, I guess I realised just how much she means to me- not that I didn't already know that. I just realised that I don't have all the time in the world to tell her. Why wait any longer? I'm taking your advice, screw protocol!"  
  
This time Vaughn laughed with Brian joining him immediately. "What's so funny?" asked Kaylee, who had just returned with Sydney. "Nothing, I just took Mike's slogan," Brian answered with a grin.  
  
"Screw protocol? Yeh I heard about that," said a grinning Sydney. Everyone at the table laughed lightly before getting into their breakfast.  
  
"So, you didn't answer my question," Brian stated in between mouthfuls of cereal, "Where's the rest of the crew?" he finished, directing the question at Vaughn once again.  
  
"Oh, right. Well Weiss and the guys stayed up late partying so they said they'd meet us here a bit later, and Eliza isn't hungry," Vaughn answered. He stopped when he saw Weiss, Jed and Troy approaching them from the entrance. "Speak of the devils."  
  
All four heads at the table turned to look, sending the guys a smile and a wave, which they returned, and took their places at the table.  
  
"How you guys holding up?" Vaughn asked, slightly smirking. Weiss had a tendency to get extremely drunk on occasion, and suffer some major hangovers the next day.  
  
"Actually I didn't drink that much," Weiss replied, looking proud of himself.  
  
"Probably because he lost most of his money buying drinks for the ladies," Jed replied with a smirk. Weiss just shrugged, it was the truth.  
  
"Well, I don't know if I've mentioned this, but I would just like you all to know that I enjoyed working with you about a million times more then Haladki and I would be eternally grateful if I never have to see that ugly face or hear his smug voice again," said Brian, holding up his glass of orange juice. Everyone nodded and raised their own glasses, clinking them together.  
  
"Hey I just remembered something," said Sydney, turning to face Vaughn, "I meant to ask you before but I forgot. The other day when you and Brian were talking about Haladki at the airport, Weiss said that you almost punched him. Why did I never hear about this?"  
  
Before Vaughn could answer Weiss intervened. "Well, that's a good story, one I'd be happy to share if you'd like to hear it." Vaughn groaned, but the rest of the group grinned and Sydney nodded her head so Weiss started to tell the story, saying things like, 'and then Vaughn said,' and 'Haladki replied,' the whole way through the story. Even Vaughn had to smile with the rest of the group as he remembered exactly what had happened that day.  
  
Haladki walks down the hallway of the CIA office, Vaughn turns the corner and approaches him, "'What the hell's your problem Haladki, reporting me to Barnett?"  
  
Haladki turns around to face him, "I don't have a problem. I told you, you have the problem."  
  
"You know what? This might shock you, my business is not your business," replied Vaughn, getting angrier by the second.  
  
"I'm looking out for the good of the agency."  
  
"Yeh, then you should quit."  
  
"Stay out my way," said Haladki, starting to walk away.  
  
Vaughn grabbed his arm and turned him back around, not finished saying what he wanted to, "Did it make you feel better about yourself telling Barnett that I got Sydney a Christmas gift?"  
  
"Your too emotionally attached to that woman!"  
  
"Oh like you would know anything about being emotionally attached to a woman!"  
  
" I think your judgement's impaired!"  
  
"I think I'm gonna kick your ass!"  
  
"Your outta line!"  
  
"No, you know what, your outta line! You stay the hell out of my operations you understand me?" Vaughn said as he grabbed Haladki roughly by his collar and pushed him up against the wall before Weiss came and pulled him off, pointing a finger at Haladki, warning him to stay away.  
  
Sydney turned and faced Vaughn, "Michael," she said with a broad grin, running her finger down his bare forearm. Vaughn gave a lopsided smile before saying, "He was an asshole, and he had it coming."  
  
To which Brian said, "No arguments there." Everyone just laughed and nodded their heads in agreement, and then went back to eating.  
  
When they were done they each went back to their rooms and relaxed for a bit, letting their food digest. Vaughn walked in and flopped down on the couch, his feet hanging over the edge, while Sydney went and changed from her three-quarter top into a light strapless one, which was pale yellow and went well with her light blue denim skirt. It was cool when she had got up, but the weather had warmed up considerably since then. Sydney smiled when she walked into the main room where Vaughn was taking up all the room on the couch, flipping through the channels on tv. She walked over and pushed his right leg onto the floor, leaving his left leg where it was and sitting in between both of his legs, leaning back against his chest. Vaughn smiled and put his right leg back up obediently when Sydney started tugged at his jeans. He kissed her temple and rested his arms on her stomach, her arms covering his.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Sydney asked Vaughn, cutting the comfortable silence short.  
  
"Well, I thought we could go out tonight, and just go for a swim in the pool or something today, we haven't been in it yet, and then tomorrow on our last day I will even go shopping with you," Vaughn promised, grinning when Sydney turned around and started placing small, quick kisses all over his face.  
  
"I thought I was going to have to go all alone," Sydney told him, putting on her puppy dog face for a minute.  
  
Vaughn smirked, leaned up and kissed her quickly on the lips before tightening his arms around her waist. "Kaylee would have gone with you even if I hadn't."  
  
"Yeh, but it wouldn't have been the same. It's now our holiday, and I want to spend every minute of it with you," Sydney told him as she leaned in for a sweet lingering kiss.  
  
"Okay, get up," Vaughn said once they broke the kiss, hitting her gently on her backside with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sydney asked, looking at Vaughn in confusion as he headed towards their bedroom.  
  
"For a swim, get your bathers on," he called back to her.  
  
"Aghhr, I just got changed," Sydney whined.  
  
"Awwww, come on baby, I love you in your bikini," Vaughn said, walking into the bedroom and searching through his suitcase for his board shorts.  
  
"Shit, I think I only brought my one piece!" Sydney joked, stopping in the door of the bedroom and raising her hand to cover her mouth when she gasped, smiling when Vaughn glared at her playfully. She smiled slightly and walked over to her own suitcase, pulling out her denim bikini, "Well, look at that."  
  
Vaughn chuckled and pointed a finger at her, "Just put it on."  
  
A short while later they were both walking down the path that led to the pool, Vaughn's arm wrapped securely around Sydney's waist, both of her hands holding on to that arm. They reached the pool area and Vaughn went to buy them both an ice cream from the kiosk, while Sydney sat down on a deck chair, and placed their towels and her book on the one next to it, reserving it for Vaughn. She decided to read while she waited for Vaughn to get back, there was no point in going in the pool for a few minutes to have to come out for ice-cream, and then go back in again.  
  
She began reading her book, looking up a few times inconspicuously because she felt someone watching her. The second time she looked she saw a guy approaching her, and she rolled her eyes. He was blonde and tanned, and was probably at least five years younger then her. He was basically strutting down towards her, giving her a cheesy grin on his way. Sydney somehow managed not to gag.  
  
He stood right in front of her and looked down, "Hey."  
  
"I'm taken," replied Sydney, without looking up.  
  
"Are you married?" he asked her, that cheesy smile coming back into view. Sydney rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Listen kid. I'm probably about seven years older then you, and I love my boyfriend, and you have no chance. Sorry to disappoint you, and I'm flattered that a twenty-something year old guy would want to go out with me, but like I said, I'm taken."  
  
Sydney stood from her chair, putting her book there instead. She needed to find Vaughn. Just as she started to walk away the guy grabbed her arm roughly and wrapped his arms around her back, firmly.  
  
"Come on, you can't tell me you don't want some of this," the guy said, his voice dripping with way too much self-confidence.  
  
"I don't want any of that!" Sydney spat out, pulling free and slapping him hard across the face, giving him a death glare before walking off.  
  
On her way girls around the pool applauded, and shouted words of encouragement at her, they had obviously been hit on by the sleaze as well.  
  
She saw Vaughn up ahead, looking at the guy with disgust and fury, walking towards him, looking as though he was ready to strangle the other guy. As much as his concern and protectiveness made Sydney feel completely blessed she didn't want anything to happen that could cause them to have to leave prematurely, which being involved in a punch-up very well could. She walked up to Vaughn and wrapped her arms tightly around his back, her face pressed up against his bare chest. His arms encircled her tightly and he kissed the top of her head, stopping dead in his tracks to hold her, his expression changing to one of pride, love and still anger towards the guy.  
  
"You are one amazing woman, you know that?" Vaughn told her proudly.  
  
"He was a jerk," She replied in a muffled voice.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice," he replied, pulling away slightly and pushing a loose strand of from her ponytail behind her ear. His eyes were full of concern for her and he realised he hadn't asked how she was. She didn't look too shaken, but that didn't mean she wasn't upset. He knew she would be. "You okay sweetie?"  
  
Sydney smiled at him, tracing circles on his back with her hands. "I am now." Vaughn smiled back at her and asked her if she'd prefer to leave. She said she wanted to stay, and besides, it seemed as though an employee had seen the little show, and seemed to be ordering the other guy to leave the premises by the shouts of disagreement that were heard from the guy arguing his case, which wasn't much, if anything. Then Vaughn told her that the line was really long at the kiosk and he couldn't be bothered waiting, promising her an ice-cream when he took her shopping tomorrow. She just laughed and kissed him.  
  
They sat together on a deck chair for a while, Sydney cuddling up to Vaughn's side. About half an hour later pretty much everyone had left, going off to explore the rest of the city, or just leaving because they had been out here since the early hours of the morning due to their children's commands. Sydney stood up and walked to the edge of the pool, peering into the clear water as she stretched. She saw Vaughn's reflection behind her to late and couldn't save herself from being pushed into the water, so she opted to grab onto him and take him down with her.  
  
They both came up for air and started to laugh. Vaughn picked her up by the waist and she wrapped her legs around his midriff, Vaughn spinning her around easily due to the water making her feel lighter. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing him on the cheek. He released his grip on her and Sydney decided she wanted to have a swimming race, so they lined up and on the count of three swam across to the other side. Neither of them cheated this time, but it ended up being Vaughn who got to the end just a few seconds earlier.  
  
"Yes!" he said, pumping his fist into the air. Sydney smiled at his grinning face and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "I think I deserve a prize," he went on, a smirk making its way across his face.  
  
Sydney laughed, "Do you now?" she said, turning her head to kiss him on the lips, "you'll get the rest of your prize later."  
  
"That's okay," Vaughn replied, "I have my prize right here," he told her, smiling at her affectionately. She smiled back and ran her hands through his hair before leaning in to kiss him again.  
  
They were interrupted by the splash caused by Kaylee and Brian jumping into the pool. Syd and Vaughn broke apart and smiled at the two, and Vaughn piggy-backed them to where the other couple were standing in the water.  
  
"You guys been here long?" Brian asked, holding Kaylee in the same way a groom holds his bride when they walk through the threshold of their new house.  
  
"About an hour or so," Vaughn replied, lifting Sydney higher on his back. "We'll probably be here for a bit longer, we don't have anything planned until it gets dark."  
  
"What are we doing when it gets dark?" Sydney asked, wondering if she had forgotten something.  
  
"That would be a surprise," Vaughn told her, grinning when she started to pout. "Sorry baby, that's not gonna work this time."  
  
Sydney pouted for a bit longer before giving up and shrugging her shoulders, smiling to herself and placing a soft kiss on the side of his neck. She couldn't wait to find out what this surprise was, if Vaughn was planning it, she was sure she would love it. 


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything except for the characters Kaylee, Brian and Eliza who I made up. I don't have any association with the cast or crew of Alias and I also don't own the Novatel, although I absolutely love the one I stayed at, and i don't really know any details about ASIO, such as what company cars they have, i just love those monaro's!  
  
Thank you sooo much to all of my reviewers, but this chapter is going to be the last of this story (gasp!). I'm running out of idea's and I've already written way more chapters then I first intended. I promise you all this won't be my last Alias story, I already have one more humour/romance one posted and I will write more s/v stories soon! I promise! Meanwhile here are some messages to some of my loyal reviewers! You all rule! There will be a few more messages at the end of the story!  
  
Xanya-forever- Hey! Hows it goin? Did you watch alias the other night? Syd and Vaughn had a moment! Lol i was so happy when they hugged, it would have been so great it they'd kissed. And they've finally released the alias books in Australia! I brought Declassified the other day! Yay! And finally the easter school holidays have come! I'm guessing you'd have yours at the same time right? Anyway thank you soooo much for all of your reviews, i appreciate it!  
  
Lauren- sorry it took me so long! I'm lazy and i was sick for three weeks with pneumonia so that was my main excuse lol. Thanx for your review! I'm glad you like my story! I feel so special lol.  
  
Caroline- Thanks for your reviews! I love sweet stories too, i love flufffiness, even if it's just cute stuff with no point to it lol. Pretty much all of my stories have fluff in it somewhere! Thanks again for all your reviews!  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
Thoughts ran wildly through Sydney's head as she sat in the passenger seat of the yellow Monaro Kaylee had borrowed them. Her blindfold had been secured so well by Vaughn that she couldn't see a bit of light, not that she would have seen much anyway since it was around ten o'clock at night.  
  
"Come on Michael! Tell me where we're going! Please?" she pleaded, knowing that he wouldn't tell her, but figuring it was worth a shot.  
  
Vaughn chuckled softly, this was about the fourth time she had asked him where they were going in about five minutes. "Sweetie, you and I both know that I am not telling you where we are going, but we'll be there in about fifteen minutes, okay?"  
  
Sydney sighed, giving up for the moment, "Fine."  
  
Vaughn saw a Hungry Jacks (A/N- or whatever other fast food/take away place you want that sells ice-creams or sundaes) and decided that he could go for a caramel sundae. "Hey babe, I'm going to get a sundae from Hungry Jacks, you want one?"  
  
"You know the person at the counter of the drive-thru section will think you've kidnapped me if you don't take this blindfold off, but yes, I would like a chocolate one." Sydney replied with a smirk.  
  
Vaughn laughed and turned into Hungry Jacks. There were two cars ahead of them so he decided to take off her blindfold for the moment since she wouldn't be able to figure out where they were headed from here. Sydney blinked a few times before smiling and thanking him.  
  
A few minutes later they had received their sundae, and luckily for Sydney she had been blindfolded many times, so she started to eat her sundae and managed to get most of it in her mouth, although she had some chocolate smudges on her cheek and nose. Vaughn looked at her and grinned, and with his right hand reached into his jeans pocket for the millionth time to check that it was still there. It was.  
  
Finally they reached their destination. Vaughn stepped out of the car and walked around to Sydney's side, opening the car door and helping her out, the blindfold still secured around her eyes. He gently took of the blindfold and she blinked a few times before opening her eyes fully and gasping at the sight in front of her. Looking down she saw beautiful lights of orange, yellow and red, as well as some blues and other colours from the city below. Vaughn had taken her up to the lookout, after asking Brian about it after reading about it in a brochure. Brian had told him that Monday night would be the most secluded, as everyone had just returned from the first day of the week back at work, and usually they would come earlier, if at all, which is the reason why Vaughn brought Sydney here at ten thirty. There was only one other couple there, and they were on the other side of the lookout. Sydney was still gazing at the lights as a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Vaughn asked, taking her smile as a good sign and grinning at her.  
  
She grinned back. "I think it's amazing."  
  
The two of them leaned against the hood of the car and Vaughn started to eat his sundae, while Sydney continues to eat her's. Vaughn chuckled lightly when he remembered the chocolate fudge on her face. Sydney looked at him quizzically.  
  
"You have chocolate all over you face," he told her, laughing. She reached up to wipe it off but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "I'll do that for you," he told her, licking off the chocolate and causing Sydney to giggle.  
  
After about ten minutes of looking at the city lights and talking to each other about nothing in particular, Sydney decide to ask the question that had been nagging at her for awhile now.  
  
"So, why did you bring me here, anyway? How'd you even find out about this place?"  
  
Vaughn smiled gently, "Well, actually I wanted to ask you something." He pulled out the ring from his pocket and held it between his thumb and forefinger. Sydney gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand, as tears sprang to eyes and she tried to contol her emotions. The other couple was gone and they had the entire lookout to themselves. It was just Sydney, Vaughn, and the light's of Adelaide.  
  
Vaughn gently took Sydney's left hand in his own and rubbed his thumb across her palm. The ring was beautiful; the band was gold with a clear diamond in the middle, and two smaller, purple amethysts on either side. Amethyst was her favourite crystal and she felt a surge of adoration run through her, knowing that he had remembered such a small detail about her. Vaughn kneeled down slowly and began to talk.  
  
"Sydney, ever since you walked into my office that day in October, with dried blood on your lips and that red wig on, I new there was something different about you, besides the fact that at the time I thought you might be crazy, which I told you that night at the pier," Vaughn chuckled to himself, "God, I can remember that night like it was yesterday. When you held my hand I knew that I loved you. I didn't know how or why, but I knew that I did. My feelings for you since then only grew stronger as I got to know you better, as you confided in me and looked to me for advice. When we first kissed, it was like nothing else existed. I feel that way every time I'm around you, and I honestly don't think I would mind much if we were the only two that existed. Your love for your friends and family, your determination and strength, the way you make everything look so easy, your beauty, your sense of humour, the way you always tuck your hair behind your ear, how you always put others before yourself, how you have the most amazing smile I've ever seen, I found these all to be part of the reason why I love you. I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with you, and I can only hope that you want the same. Sydney Anne Bristow, will you marry me?"  
  
By this time Sydney had tears running down her face. She removed her right hand which had been covering her mouth to reveal a wide grin, and started to jump up and down and squeal, while Vaughn laughed at her excitement.  
  
"Can I have an answer sometime today? You can't just leave me hanging here!" Vaughn told Sydney playfully. Sydney stopped squealing and bent down on her knees so that she was at Vaughn's level.  
  
"Yes! I would love to marry you Michael Vaughn!" and with that she leaned in and kissed Vaughn passionately, so hard that Vaughn was almost literally knocked off his feet- or knees. Once they finally broke apart she hugged him fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck before placing quick kisses all over his face.  
  
Vaughn laughed again, rubbing her back gently while she continued with the kissing, "Sweetie, I am so extremely, totally glad that you're as happy as I am about this, but I didn't search every jewellery shop in all of LA and almost all of Adelaide to find you the perfect ring when you don't seem to want to put it on."  
  
Sydney stopped kissing Vaughn and he stood up, extended his hand to her and helped her up as well. "Okay, go ahead," Sydney told him, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, her wide smile still in place, as she held out her left hand.  
  
Vaughn held her hand gently with his left hand while he placed the ring on her fourth finger with his right. She looked at it from a distance before she squealed again, wrapping her arms around his neck as Vaughn lifted her from the floor and spun her around in circles. When they were both starting to feel dizzy Vaughn put her down. He leaned his forehead against her's and pushed some of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," she replied, as always.  
  
During the entire ride back to the hotel the two of them kept sneaking glances at each other, both with equally large smiles plastered on their face. When they reached the hotel and got out of the car Sydney began to squeal and jump around in a circle while Vaughn looked on in amusement. Sydney climbed up onto the stone wall bordering the garden and jumped onto Vaughn's back, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He pushed her higher on his back so that it was more comfortable, and he piggy-backed her into the entrance of the hotel as they thought that the gang might be out at the pool, which was closer to the entrance then their rooms were. The piggy-backing couple earned quizzical stares from a young guy and girl at the reception desk. Sydney grinned at them and held out her hand, "We're engaged!" she said to them excitedly. The two smiled and the girl ran up to Sydney to have a look at the ring.  
  
"Oh! It's gorgeous! Congratulations!" the girl said as she looked at the ring in admiration, and then grinned at the couple who looked as though they were about to scream out to the rest of the world what had just happened. The guy also congratulated them and after some small talk Syd and Vaughn finally made their way to the pool.  
  
Walking outside to the pool area they found Kaylee and Brian sitting together on a deckchair talking, Weiss, Jed and Troy were swimming in the pool and Eliza was filing her nails and sitting in a deckchair on the opposite side of the pool to Brian and Kaylee.  
  
Kaylee stood up when Sydney and Vaughn arrived, and Vaughn helped Sydney climb off his back. He was amazed that she didn't slip on the floor as she practically sprinted over to Kaylee and showed her the ring. Brian walked up to Vaughn and the two laughed at Kaylee and Sydney who were holding hands and jumping up and down on the spot, grinning and squealing.  
  
"Congratulations mate," Brian said to Vaughn, shaking his hand.  
  
"Thanks man," Vaughn replied, still grinning. He was so relieved that she said yes, he thought she would but he couldn't know for sure, but excitement and happiness had taken over that feeling a while ago, when she said yes.  
  
Eliza saw and heard what was going on, her face was growing pink and she was now gripping her nail-file extremely tightly in one hand, her nails digging into her palm. Sydney snuck a glance at her and her grin widened (if possible) as she saw Eliza stand up with a huff, and walk off to her room at a power walk.  
  
"So you finally asked her to marry you, huh? Bout time," Weiss said as he approached, he shook Vaughn's hand, they probably would have hugged but Weiss was dripping wet and Vaughn wouldn't go within an arms length of him. Weiss and the other op guys kissed Sydney on the cheek and congratulated the two again, before Syd and Vaughn said they were gonna go up to their rooms for awhile, it was already late and the two of them wanted to spend some time alone.  
  
The now engaged couple walked happily down the lit paths until they found their room and they walked in, arms still wrapped around each other. They collapsed in a heap on the couch and for some reason Sydney started giggling. Vaughn looked at her in confusion but soon started laughing with her. Neither of them had a reason for doing so, but when Sydney looked up and saw Vaughn laughing she just started laughing more, and Vaughn hoped she wouldn't pass out or anything. They eventually stopped and Vaughn lied down on the couch, pulling Sydney with him.  
  
Vaughn kissed Sydney on the crown of her head gently, "I love you."  
  
Sydney laughed gently and pushed herself up to look at Vaughn, "I love you too, would I have said yes if I didn't?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"I'd hope not," he replied. He shifted a little to get more comfortable and tightened his grip on Sydney's waist.  
  
"Did you see the look on Eliza's face?" Sydney asked him with a grin.  
  
This time Vaughn laughed, "Sure did, she didn't seem to share our joy."  
  
"She didn't, did she?" Sydney asked with a laugh, "we're still going shopping tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Of course, I would never dream of depriving you of such a thing," Vaughn replied with smirk, "Oww!" he said when Sydney slapped him on the arm lightly.  
  
"Oh please, you and I both know I could do a lot more damage then that," Sydney told him.  
  
"True, the guy at the pool that you slapped would probably agree too."  
  
"I'd say so! Anyway, we have a big day ahead of us so we should probably just go to bed," Sydney said, hiding a smile as she got off Vaughn and started to walk to their room.  
  
"But...but..." Vaughn stuttered, jumping off the couch after her. "Come on Syd, do you have to look at that ring again? I think I deserve a treat for that!" He said, smiling.  
  
"I think there's some ice-cream in the fridge!" Sydney called back, trying extremely hard not to laugh. She loved when they played around like this, it made her feel so normal, she felt like Sydney, not Agent Bristow.  
  
"Awww babe! You and the ice-cream don't compare!" Vaughn said as he caught up to Sydney who had just stepped into their room. He closed the door behind him and Sydney sat on the bed so that she could take her shoes off, the grin had managed to escape. Vaughn kneeled down in front of her and put on a puppy dog face, making him look even more adorable, although in Sydney's opinion no other guy could beat him in the looks department anyway, or any other department for that matter. (A/N- I know what you're thinking and that's not what I mean! I meant like personality and stuff, oh forget it, think want you want!)  
  
Sydney grinned at him and put her hands on either side of his face, leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips. Vaughn kissed her back and they both ended up lying down on the bed, Vaughn on top.  
  
"I win!" Vaughn said with a playful grin. Sydney just laughed and kissed him again.  
  
The next morning Vaughn awoke to Sydney jumping up and down on the bed, already having showered and dressed, applied her makeup, and had her bag ready with her purse and other necessities in it, ready for their shopping trip to town. Vaughn smiled in amusement; in all the time he had known Sydney Bristow he had never seen her jumping up and down on a bed like a four year old. He managed to wrap his arms around her legs and pull, bringing her back down, not very gracefully.  
  
"Good morning!" Sydney said cheerfully, bending over to give Vaughn a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Morning," Vaughn mumbled sleepily, "What time is it?"  
  
"Eight o'clock, and you need to get ready," Sydney replied as she started to tug on his arm.  
  
"What? Why?" Vaughn asked in confusion, wondering why his sleep in was being cut short.  
  
"Have you already forgotten that we're going shopping today?"  
  
"I haven't forgotten, but the shops aren't even open yet."  
  
"I know that, but you still need to have a shower and get ready, and then we have to have breakfast, and it will take us at least half an hour to get into the city, and Kaylee recommended we leave early so when we get there it isn't too busy."  
  
Vaughn sighed in defeat, "Okay, okay, I'm up."  
  
Sydney grinned brightly, "Good, now move." She pushed him along to the bathroom and then slapped him playfully on the ass before reaching out to close the bathroom door. Vaughn turned around and raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"You know, there's plenty of room in this shower if you'd like to join me," he said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"No thanks, I've already had my shower, maybe if you'd gotten up earlier we could have arranged something, but oh well," Sydney replied as she started to close the door.  
  
"Awww Syd," Vaughn whined with the puppy dog face again.  
  
Sydney laughed and reached up to tap him on the nose, "Maybe tomorrow," she said before kissing him deeply and closing the door.  
  
"I can't wait till tomorrow!" Sydney heard him shout through the closed door. She laughed quietly to herself and went into the lounge to watch some TV while Vaughn showered.  
  
Vaughn grinned the entire time he was in the shower as steam surrounded him and the hot water slid across his skin. The grin stayed in place as he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. He started drying himself off but stopped short when he noticed something on the mirror that he missed when he had entered the bathroom. Written neatly in what appeared to be red lipstick was 'SB &MV 4eva' with a love heart around it, and underneath in capital letters were the words, 'WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! Vaughn shook his head in amusement and laughed softly. God, he loved that woman. He knew he'd love being her husband just as much.  
  
A/N- Yes, I know this isn't exactly a great chapter to end with, but as I said I have run out of ideas and many of my reviewers wanted to see Syd and Vaughn get engaged, so I thought I'd do that for you! Plus most of you seem to like the fluffiness so I tried to include as much as I could in this chapter. Once again thankyou all for reading and reviewing my story, you don't know how much I appreciate it! Here are the rest of those messages to my reviewers! Anyhow this may sound really stupid but I need to ask you guys something. To all the other authors I was just wondering how you get your writing in italic and bold? I put them in italic and bold when I write my stories in Microsoft Word but they never come up when I post them. Whenever I write what a character's thinking the writings meant to be italic, and my authors notes are usually bold! It's extremely annoying so if you know what I'm doing wrong please let me know! Also I'd love it if you reviewed this chapter! I've been trying to read at least one story of my reviewers if they have written Alias stories, so sorry if I haven't gotten around to reading your's yet.  
  
Alyce- I'm guessin your an Aussie too then! Lol. Good guess, i thought people would figure out he would propose i didn't exactly make it hard to figure out, but congratulations on guessing! Glad you love my story!  
  
Laura- Thanks! It may take me awhile to put up the updates, but i get there eventually! Thankyou for reviewing!  
  
Colleen- Glad you like the fluff too! I love Syd and Vaughn! Yeh, I know the story line took awhile to pick up huh? Lol oh well there was one eventually. Thanks for the review!  
  
Thanks to these reviewers who reviewed quite a few times, if not more, I love you all! Xanya- Forever, Em (MvsGirl), Supergirl14, Kris (TotalVaughnLover), jean-grey18, Jade- Tessier, Mickey, Star16, NancyErin, and all of my other reviewers! I loved getting reviews from you all!  
  
Hope you all liked my story, I enjoyed writing it. If you want you can read my other Alias fic, 'Who should it be? It's more funny then romantic but it is S/V of course! Once again thanks to all of my reviewers, you all rule!  
  
Thanks so much everyone! - Corinna 


End file.
